Health Class
by Galmil
Summary: Ashley and Spencer don't like each other, but why? Then they're paired up as life partners in Health Class.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything**

**AN: **_Look a new story! So I'm publishing earlier than expected but break is coming up so I should be able to write more._

Health Class  
Chapter 1

I walked down the halls, people moving out of my way as I went. I got waves and "hellos" as I walked. I paused at my locker. 32-15-7 I thought out as I opened my locker. I reached down into my black messenger and exchanged a few books for class.

"Hey Spence," a voice said leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Hey Stacey, Carmen," I replied without looking at my two best friends. I knew it was them, because with the exception of acquaintances in classes they are the only two I really hang around.

Carmen grumbled something incoherent in response and I looked at her in confusion. She leaned her head on Stacey's shoulder, her dark brown hair falling into her face.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked laughing as I picked up my bag.

"Oh she's still in summer mode - and she hasn't had her coffee yet," Stacey explained.

"Aww, poor baby," I said shutting my locker and turning towards Carmen and Stacey. The brunette's head lifted with a smirk, "Kiss and make it better?" she asked puckering her lips.

"Been there, done that."

"Burned," Stacey said cracking up, as Carmen grumbled and stood up straight. I hoisted my bag onto my shoulder and turned around, accidentally bumping into someone and sending their books to the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry," I said starting to bend down and help pick up her books before I realized who it was, "Davies," I spat out dropping the book I had picked up back to the ground.

"Why don't you watch where you're going Carlin," the other girl responded venomously.

"Don't waste your breath Ash, she's not worth it," Madison said behind Ashley, flanked by Sherry.

"We could say the same thing about you," Stacey said.

"Whatever, let's just leave before they try to check us out," Madison sneered.

"Like I'd want to touch you, skank," I spat out. God, I wouldn't touch her with a 20 - foot pole. She's probably crawling with diseases from all those basketball players.

"You watch it Carlin, or I'll make your life hell," Ashley said standing up straight.

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise," she said as she and her friends brushed past us in their cheerleading uniforms. Why do they even wear those to school anyway? I watched them walk down the hall to their friends, unfortunately my brother Glen among them. I guess it's a rule all basketball players need to be around cheerleaders.

Ashley's boyfriend Aiden draped his arm over her as they kissed. I watched in disgust as some of the cheerleaders fawned over my stupid brother.

"Ugh, I hate her," I said spinning around and starting to walk to class with my friends following.

"Don't let her get to you Spence," Carmen said as we turned a corner.

"I can't help it; she acts like she owns the school just because she wears that stupid uniform. I mean what's the big deal? They wear skirts and jump around at games, not even cheering. They just dance," I ranted.

"They're hot?" Stacey chimed in, and Carmen nodded.

"Ew, you just called the cheer bitches hot," I said crinkling my nose in disgust.

"Spencer, are you blind? Look at Ashley and Madison, it's just a fact, they are hot, and that's why they're a big deal. Plus they always wear skirts," Carmen said turning back around to check out the cheerleaders. I scoffed and pulled her along.

"Whatever, I hate knowing her and the fact that we were ever friends with them," I said disgust in my voice.

"Yeah not our brightest moment, but whatever, their loss at the awesomness that is us," Stacey said throwing her arms around Carmen and I. I laughed, she always finds a way to make me laugh after an Ashley attack.

"True, very, very true," I said.

"We are pretty awesome," Carmen said as the bell rang, "So what do you guys have first?"

"Art," Stacey said.

"Health with Mrs. Swan," I replied glumly.

"Sucks, she gets all up in your business," Stacey said.

"I don't know, I kinda enjoyed Health, it was hilarious to watch people when she talked about sex," Carmen said. I shook my head; of course Carmen would laugh at a teacher talking about sex.

"Well I'll see you guys later, wouldn't want to be late," I said

"No, that would be a shame. Good Girl Spencer Carlin is late to class! Alert the media," mocked Stacey.

"I hate you," I said.

"Love you too," she said as she grabbed Carmen's hand and headed off to their first period classes. I watched them go. I wonder if they'll ever realize they're pretty good together.

**AN: **_Review please?_

_And if you want I'll continue.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: .. The usual**

**AN: **_So memories are in italics. I plan on putting these in a lot, I can't promise they'll be as long as the real time chapters though. They will provide information to the past, so hopefully that's good. _

_Review please.  
_

_Chapter 2_

_The five of us were in the park. It was a week before our first year at high school and we wanted to hang out before it got to hectic and school started.  
_

_"Can you believe we're gonna be freshman?" Madison asked from her position lying in the grass. I was on the swings with Ashley next to me. We glanced at each other and shared an excited look.  
_

_"It's pretty wild," Carmen said as she and Stacey see sawed.  
_

_"Is anyone else nervous?" Madison asked.  
_

_"Hell yes," Ashley said and I vigorously nodded in agreement.  
_

_"I don't get why. It's just school. We go, we learn apparently and we just try to survive there," Carmen said.  
_

_"Wow Carm, I was hoping I wouldn't get that cynical until I was at least thirty," Stacey said laughing as she pushed off the ground and bouncing in the air.  
_

_"I don't know the whole idea of high school scares me. I guess I know what Carmen is saying," I said, "I mean it's our last four years together. Our last four years and then we have to apply to college and then go to college, and we won't be together anymore. The future is scary."  
_

_"I think it's exhilarating, we're so gonna rule the school," Madison said sitting up, "Ash, Spence you're still trying out right?" I looked away ashamed. I know I promised Madison I would try out for cheer with her and Ashley, but I just don't want to jump around at basketball games, I never wanted to. Ashley looked at me in sympathy because she's the only person I told about breaking my promise to Madison, and when Madison gets angry with you it lasts for a while.  
_

_"What? What was that look for? You're still trying out right Spence?" Madison asked.  
_

_"I don't think so," I grimaced at her look and tried to explain myself, "I just don't see myself being a cheerleader anymore."  
_

_"If you're nervous, we can go over the routine again. I just want us to do this" Madison said standing up.  
_

_"It's not that, I just really don't want to do it," I said.  
_

_"Ash, you're still trying out right? I don't want to try out by myself," Madison said pleading with Ashley.  
_

_"Of course," Ashley said with a smile. She's an amazing friend, always there for me. I thought she would be upset because I backed out of cheerleading, but she's was supportive of me and still there for Madison.  
_

_"Well, this kinda sucks, we'll hardly see you guys because of practice," Stacey said and Carmen nodded.  
_

_"Well you'll have to come to games and we'll hang on weekends," Ashley said.  
_

_"Ew, like I would ever go to a Cougar basketball game," Carmen said and I snickered. Ashley and Madison looked appalled.  
_

_"Seriously, Carm? You would think that by now you would know we're the Cobras," I said and Stacey cracked up.  
_

_"Whatever," she grumbled.  
_

_"Ok, so we might be busy, but we're still gonna see each other in class and stuff. We'll be friends forever," Madison said.  
_

_"You think so?" I asked, wondering if she really thought the five of us, completely different from one another would stay friends forever.  
_

_"Of course," Ashley chimed in and squeezed my hand; I smiled at her and felt my body warm up at her comfort.  
_

_"Nothing can break us up," Stacey said.  
_

_"Let's make a promise, come here," Madison motioned to all of us to sit near her. We all sat in a circle, the five of us.  
_

_"Okay, we need to swear that no matter what we will stay friends," Madison said holding out her pinky fingers. We all laced out pinkies together around the circle.  
_

_"We're number ones for life," Ashley said.  
_

_"Definitely," I agreed. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: same as always**

**AN: **_Merry Christmas to those that celebrate! Here is a new chapter! Finished on my brand new laptop! :D_

_Reviews are appreciated greatly. _

Chapter 3

I walked into the classroom and groaned as I looked at the seating arrangement. The desks were set up in pairs. Well, thank you Stacey and Carmen for making me late. She scoffed as I sat in the desk next to hers.

"Trust me I don't want to sit here anymore than you want me to sit here," I said to her, because it was true, all the other desks were taken when I showed up.

"Whatever, just don't talk to me," Ashley said.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't want to waste my breath on an airhead like you," I responded before Mrs. Swan addressed the class.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to Health class. Take a look around, these are your seats for the rest of the year," she said. Ashley and I groaned at the same time, earning a look from Mrs. Swan.

"Is there a problem girls?" she asked.

"No, I just didn't know these were going to be our assigned seats," Ashley said trying to politely say that she didn't want to sit next to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes well, that was the point," Mrs. Swan said as if talking to a small child. I chuckled causing Ashley to glare at me. I stuck my tongue out at her. It might be childish, but I found it funny. I swear I almost saw the corners of her mouth go up before she scowled and looked away, back to Mrs. Swan.

"Well now that that's taken care of, I'm going to assign the first project for the class. This is going to be a yearlong project and at the end of the school year, you will present to the class. This will be the only project I assign, so it will count for a majority of your final grade in my class," she paused.

I rolled my eyes, she's just another teacher trying to scare us with grades into doing her project well. Whatever, its Health class, it's not like I have to actually try.

"You're going to be doing a life partner project. I have half of your names in a bowl and the other half on sticks. I will pick someone from the Popsicle sticks and then they will come and get the name from the bowl. There will be no changes once you pick a partner. Ok, let's start," the class groaned as she talked at the thought of assigned partners.

"Ashley Davies," Ms. Swan said and I heard the screech of Ashley's chair as she pushed it back and stood up to pick a name from the bowl. I watched as Ashley opened the paper and read the name, her face turning from apathetic to disgusted.

"No way," she said going to put back the name but Mrs. Swan stopped her.

"Ms. Davies I do recall saying, no switching," Mrs. Swan reminded.

"B-But…it's a girl," Ashley said, and I snickered. Oh the irony. Ashley Davies, my tormentor of the last year has to now be partnered with a girl, for the entire year to do a partner project. I pity whoever she picked.

"Ms. Davies, let me ask you this. There are couples that are gay in this world right?" Mrs. Swan asked and Ashley nodded defeated, "So I will not discriminate in this class," She looked to the class, "Whoever you pick will be your partner." The class mumbled in agreement.

"Who did you pick?" Mrs. Swan asked and Ashley muttered something in response.

"I'm sorry?"

"Spencer Carlin," Ashley muttered again. Wait, whoa? No, no way. Not gonna happen.

"Umm, no," I spoke up, "I won't work with her."

"Well, it seems like the both of you will fail then if you won't work together. I do not change my policies. You will have to find a way to work out whatever vindictive problem you two have," Mrs. Swan spoke strongly.

"You've got to be kidding me," I heard Ashley mutter as she sat back down.

"It's not like I'm happy either," I shot back to her. She huffed and ignored me starting to doodle in her notebook, with a pink pen. I rolled my eyes, pink, seriously? Let's try to be more stereotypical. And it's not even a practical color for schoolwork.

By the time everyone had picked partners, there was ten minutes left in the period. No one else had bothered arguing after us, most likely realizing the Devil teacher wouldn't change her ways. The were two other same sex couples. Brad, the basketball team's center and Chris, a kid on the honor roll and you could tell neither were too happy about their arrangement but at least they didn't hate each other. Then Lisa and her friend Tina ended up working together, something they didn't mind because they were friends already which would make the project easier for them.

"Ok so you will all have assignments throughout the year the will culminate in a final project. All your grades will be averaged into a final one at the end of the year. Your first project will be a essay on your partners life, due next Friday. Take the chance to get to know your partner, I highly suggest you visit one another's houses, it's always good to know how someone lives and you can incorporate that into your essay. Two pages, typed and double spaced next Friday. It's not an essay, so you have creative oppourtunity on what to write about, but make sure you complete the task. You must talk about your partner's background, maybe favorite memories, vacations et cetera. Talk to me, if you need help," Mrs. Swan said. There were two minutes left in the period and she gave them to us to hang out.

So this won't be hard. I tore a piece of notebook paper out and wrote across it: _Ashley Davies is a bitch. The End. _

"Want to see my essay?" I asked her and she looked at me with confusion. I handed her the piece of paper and saw her read it as the bell rang. I didn't bother to wait for a response as I breezed out of the classroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No ownage going on of the show.**

**AN: **_A second update. I don't know if my first update eas emailed, because I didn't get one. So hopefully this one will work._

_Review please._

Chapter 4

_"Okay everybody pick a partner," Ms. Riley our sixth grade teacher said. The class was frantic as they looked around trying to make sure they could find a friend to be partnered with. I felt someone quickly grab my hand and the squeezed it. I turned to the right and smiled at Ashley. _

_I don't know why I was scared about finding a partner; I always end up working with her anyway. I'm just glad we're in the same class; I don't know what I'd do without her. I'd probably end up working with Chris, the dorky kid in glasses and braces who always stared at Madison. She claimed it was because he had a fetish with her Latina butt. I didn't even know what the word fetish meant. But I agreed because he was weirdly smart and always made everyone feel bad because he knew all the answers, every single time._

_Ashley beamed back at me, her nose crinkling grin and I couldn't help but chuckle at the cuteness of her expression. I felt the tug in my chest that I always felt when I thought about spending time with Ash. I had noticed it had been happening a lot more recently but I didn't question it, because I'm sure she felt the same way. _

_We set up our desks facing opposite one another so we could work together and draw up our poster about the rising and falling action of the book we had just finished, __The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe__ by C.S. Lewis. _

_"So I guess the rising action starts when she goes into the wardrobe for the first time right?" I asked trying to be a studious student and starting the work. The thing is I knew that every time I partnered with Ashley we would end up completely off topic and end up talking about something random and only pretend to work when Ms. Riley made her rounds._

_"Yeah, and then her brother, Edmund comes and meets the witch," Ashley said contributing. She glanced around the room looking to see if Ms. Riley was occupied before turning her attention back to me, "You're still coming over tonight right? Maddie is coming around six so we can hang right after school until she comes," Ashley said. It was a ritual for us that every Friday we would hang after school. Sometimes we invited Madison, Stacey or Carmen but usually it was just us watching movies and goofing off. _

_"Of course, but I get to pick the movie this time because I will not watch another scary movie," I said thinking of our last sleepover when I couldn't sleep for at least two hours until Ashley came and slept next to me on the floor. I used to have to do the same thing when Glen watched a scary movie and I was in the room, I always ended up going into his room and sleeping next to him just to be safe._

_"Fine," she huffed, "I won't make you watch anything scary." She stuck her tongue out at me and I giggled and returned the gesture._

_"But if I did, I wouldn't let anything happen to my best friend," she said seriously as she grabbed my hand._

_I looked up and made eye contact with her and felt something shift. She wasn't joking, I knew when Ashley was being dead serious and it wasn't that often, but right now as her eyes searched mine I knew she would never let anything happen to me. Then just like that it was over, "Ok so what do you want to watch?" she asked. I thought about it then grinned. Ashley looked like she wanted to take back her offer of letting me choose the movie._

_"__The Sound of Music,"__ I said. It was my favorite musical ever and I usually made Ashley watch it at least once a month._

_"Spence, we watched it like two weeks ago," she said whining but I knew she would give in because she secretly liked watching it as much as I did, "And you know Kyla's gonna complain," she added. It's true, the only movies Kyla, Ashley's sister, liked were high school romances. Or Disney. She loved theater but would rather not watch musicals. Go figure. _

_Aiden Dennison walked up to us and waved, "Hey Spencer, Ash," he said in acknowledgement grinning widely at Ashley. Aiden was friends with my brother Glen, they played on the same basketball team on the weekends and Ashley and I usually ended up going to the games together. _

_"Can I borrow your black marker?" he asked looking at Ash. _

_"Sure," she said handing him the marker. He grinned and stood there a moment longer before walking off. Ashley didn't look back at me right away and instead picked up another marker and attempted to draw the poster._

_"He likes you," I said grinning emphasizing the word 'likes', and she shook her head. I grinned and she rolled her eyes._

_"Girls, are you working?" Ms. Riley said coming over noticing our poster that wasn't even half done. _

_"Of course," Ashley said, and Ms. Riley nodded and walked off. We made eye contact again and burst into a fit of giggles. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**AN:**_ Another update. I have to say I'm on a roll, even if the updates are not being emailed. I know at least some of you read the last two updates cause I went to the story link and say like 3 new reviews, but I don't know why the email updates aren't being sent out._

_Oh well._

_Review please!_

Chapter 5

My next three periods went by in a blur after that. Math, ew. English, I didn't really do anything except doodle and then I had Gym. Luckily Carmen was in class with me, because otherwise I would've been without any friends in that class. And there were only two other girls in the class, Sherry and Kyla. Nothing against Kyla, she even waved and said hello to me. But it's kind of known that I don't talk to her, due to the fact her sister and the rest of the cheerleaders hate me and if she choose to hang with me over Sherry, some serious shit would go down.

After Gym Carmen and I were getting changed in the locker room and well, you know nothing good can come from that.

"I don't think its fair we have to change in the same room as them," Sherry not so discretely whispered to Kyla who didn't respond.

"Well I'd rather not change in front of an ugly skanky hoe bag either," Carmen said pulling on her shirt.

"Yeah, there's always the chances of airborne diseases," I said and Carmen chuckled.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't said that dyke," Sherry threatened taking a step towards me. It was here that many things happened at once. Kyla's head shot up, knowing something was going to happen. Carmen took a step towards her and I stopped her. And I said, "Why don't you try a more original insult? Or is that beyond your thinking capacity?"

She didn't seem to have an insult so Kyla said, "Come on Sherry, let's go." But as she pushed Sherry out the door she looked back at me and smiled and waved. I returned the wave and grabbed my bag dragging Carmen out of the locker room and heading to the cafeteria to meet Stace for lunch.

I was angry, and not just because of what happened in the locker room but because of everything. It's my senior year and I still have to deal with this petty girl crap from tenth grade. And stupid Mrs. Swan paired me up with the devil incarnate to work on a life partner project with. The more I thought about it the angrier I got, so that I was speed walking and practically dragging Carmen into the lunchroom and I slammed my bag down before taking a seat across from Stacey. She looked up in surprise at the sudden noise and threw a questioning look to Carmen who took a seat next to her.

"She had a fight with Sherry in the locker room," she explained, obviously assuming that was the only reason I was acting like a five year throwing a tantrum.

"Oh, what about?" Stacey asked taking a bite on her homemade sandwich.

"The usual," Carmen said taking a bite of an apple. Stacey nodded, and I sighed.

"That's not it, well not all of it," I said and they both looked at me waiting for me to continue.

"Well I was late so when I walked in there was one seat left, right next to Ashley Davies," I said and Stacey both threw a look at one another like '_opps we forgot to remind her of the assigned seats._' Yeah great, thanks guys that would've been helpful to know about before.

"Then we had to pick partners for that life partner project, which you both conveniently forgot to tell me about as well," I said and they both became very interested in their lunch.

"So, ok who'd you get a boy?" Carmen asked scrunching her nose and for a moment I thought of a familiar nose scrunch but pushed it out of my head.

"Worse," I said.

"What's worse than that?" she asked.

"Ashley Davies," I said glumly. I heard Stacey suck in her breath.

"This is a joke right? Like you're joking with us? The forces of the universe would not make you have to sit next to her year round, the first period of the day and then make you partner with her as well. That's cruel," Stacey said and I just nodded dropping my face into my hands and groaned.

"Ok, so it sucks, but maybe it won't be so bad," Stacey said, "I mean we used to be friends. That's a leg up on the project too when you have to do that background information stuff."

"Yeah, I think when it comes to grades, you two can work together fine. I mean maybe she won't be so bad if you're just working on a project for school," Carmen chimed in. I think they've gone insane. Not that bad? It's Ashley Davies! My ex-best friend turned evil cheerleader enemy. How in the world is it 'not that bad'? I threw a look of complete disbelief at them and they both shrugged, which is kind of creepy, that they shrugged at the same time. We spend entirely too much time together if they've started thinking alike. That or they're robots, but I highly doubt it, unless I've been blind for the first twelve years of our friendship. I don't think I'm that oblivious.

Oh jeez, I've gone insane now. I'm being stupid, they're not robots.

"That was a long time ago," I point out to them, hopefully squashing any ideas of 'not that bad,' "And we're not friends now."

They both stopped pressing the issue and we ate our lunches. I could tell they wanted to say something else, but they didn't because they knew I was right. Ashley and I weren't friends anymore, and we weren't going to be friends again in this lifetime.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nothing owned by moi**

**AN: **_Not completely sure about this chapter, might be a weak flashback.  
And some of you might hate me. But this is how the story goes._

_Review please._

Chapter 6

_Two weeks into my sophomore year and I had hardly seen my best friend. I see Carmen and Stace almost every day in class, but had barely spoken two words to Ashley and Madison since school had started. _

_Madison had been away all summer in Mexico and Ashley had been with her mom and sister in Europe. We had talked every night until she returned. I saw her once before Madison returned and then they had cheer camp right before school started. Then school started and I only occasionally saw her in-between classes. _

_Something was wrong. Ashley hadn't even tried _calling_ me or messaging me over the computer. Madison either, according to Stacey and Carmen she completely blew them off during gym class._

_I don't understand what's going on, and I just miss my best friend. I looked around the field and spotted Ashley sitting with Madison, Sherry and Kyla. I walked over to them and plopped down next to Ashley, with Kyla and Sherry across from me._

_"Hey," I said quietly. Madison huffed. Must be her time of the month. Sherry turned to her and whispered something and they broke off into snickers. Ashley still didn't acknowledge me and I looked over to Kyla questioningly, she looked at me with sadness. I didn't know what's was going on._

_"What's up guys?" I asked trying to stay casual. No one answered me._

_"Ash?" I asked._

_"I told you Ashley," Sherry said sneering. Ashley's head shot up and she gave Sherry a look of hate before standing up grabbing my hand and pulling me away from the group roughly. _

_"What do you want Spencer?" she asked brashly._

_"Uh, well I was just coming to say hi. We haven't seen each other in a while," I said and she sighed._

_"Ash," she looked away, "what's going on?"_

_"Look Spence I need space. You're too clingy. I have other friends and I don't need you around twenty four seven, people are starting to talk," she said. I'm confused, I get that she has other friends but I haven't been around 'twenty four seven' … that's the point. _

_"What are you talking about? I was just saying hi," I said pathetically. I could almost hear the begging in my voice. I could feel the distance and walls between us and I didn't know what to do, and she didn't seem to care. Who doesn't care when they just throw away a friendship for no apparent reason. I hoped she could hear the pleading, maybe then she would realize that I didn't want this friendship to end. I just don't understand! Where is any of this coming from?_

_"That's the problem Spencer! You, Stacey, Carmen. You come up and say hi, there's no point. You don't have anything of value to say and it just gets annoying! So just don't talk to me okay? Unless there's a dire point, just back off," she yelled in my face. _

_"Ashley! I don't understand why you're doing this, just why?" I asked grabbing her hand as she walked away._

_"Spencer I don't need to give you a play by play of my life," she said walking back towards Madison, Sherry and Kyla and reclaiming her seat, "It's not like you're my girlfriend or something." I saw Sherry's face light up at the harsh words and surprisingly Madison's as well. Madison and Sherry cracked up. I felt the tears behind my eyes. Ashley joined in the laughter as well, not to the extent of the other two though and wouldn't look at me again._

_I looked at Kyla. She wouldn't make eye contact, but she wasn't laughing. I turned around and walked away begging myself not to run or cry, not to do anything that would add to my embarrassment. I had told Ash that I had kissed Carmen in confidence, and she just used it against me. I can't believe her. And I only kissed her once. I was so angry; I didn't know what to do. Instead of going back to class after lunch I walked to the beach and sat there for the afternoon. When I called my Mom to pick me up after her shift, she didn't ask questions which I was happy for. _

_The name calling started the next day, and not only to me, but to me but to Carmen and Stacey as well. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Nothing owned by me**

**AN:**_ Here's another chapter for you! The IM is bolded, mostly because I didn't feel like coming up with screen names._

_So other than this chapter, I started watching Skins season 3. Anyone else watch? _

_Review Please._

Chapter 7

I walked into the house, after Glen quickly dropped me off before heading back to school for his basketball practice. I may not enjoy him all of the time but it's pretty cool that he does that every day instead of making me walk home.

I dropped my bag at the bottom of the stairs and kicked off my converse and walked into the kitchen. My Mom was standing there going through the mail, looking as if she had just got in; she still had her coat on.

"You're home early," I said and she looked up.

"Yeah, early shift today at the hospital. Your Father is bringing home pizza when he gets home from work, so we'll eat as soon as he gets home," she said and I nodded as I poured myself a glass of iced tea. My favorite drink in the world; I drink more of this than of water, which when I think about it probably isn't all that healthy.

"Spencer are you alright? You seem upset," she put down the mail and turned to face me completely concern in her blue eyes that were only a shade lighter than mine.

"Yeah, it's ok I just had a bad day at school is all," I said finishing off my drink and putting the glass into the sink.

"What happened," she asked.

"Well you know the usual," I said as I leaned against the counter.

"I told you I could call the principal about those girls," she said. Ever since the rift between Ashley and I my Mom only says her name when absolutely necessary. The day after she picked me up from the beach I told her what had happened and why. I was scared out of my mind but she took the news a whole lot better than I had expected. She had even tried setting me up with a girl on a blind date…which was, you know, weird. So I avoid all conversations of relationships.

"No it's fine. But I also got paired up on a yearlong project with Ashley, and I'm just not looking forward to it," I explained.

"Did you try to explain to the teacher?" she asked.

"Yeah, but it made no difference. Whatever it's just a school project, it doesn't mean we have to be friends or anything," I said and Mom shrugged. I headed back to the staircase and grabbed my backpack before heading up to my room. I sat down at my desk and turned on my laptop, hearing the ding as it loaded.

I logged onto the internet and my messenger. I minimized messenger and started researching Malcolm X for my English essay. I was reading about the Nation of Islam, when a message popped up on my screen.

**A**: Hey

I stared in disbelief at the screen. Ashley Davies had just instant messaged me. Two thoughts were racing in my head, one was that I can't believe she still has my screen name and the other was maybe I should just close it right now.

**A**: Look, I didn't know if you had the same cell number or not and this was the only way I could get a hold of you.

**S**: What do you even want?

Yup that's me, to the point. No niceties, just the point.

**A**: We have to work on our project.

**S**: No shit Sherlock.

I could practically hear her teeth grinding as she read that. I waited for a response. It may seem like I was making this as hard as possible for us work together, and that's only because I was. Karma's a bitch, isn't it?

**A**: Tomorrow's Saturday.

**S**: Your ability to state the obvious astounds me.

**A**: You didn't let me finish.

**S**: Well finish.

**A**: I don't have practice so we can get together and work on this project.

**S**: I don't see why I have to, I already wrote my essay.

**A**: Carlin I'm actually trying here and I'd rather not fail Health. I know you wouldn't either.

She was right, I'm usually conscientious of my grades and earning almost all straight A's, every once in a while a high B. And failing Health of all things was not an option. I hate that she knows that about me, it's like she's using knowledge against me. If it were anyone else, I might salute them; but not her.

**S**: What time should I be over?

**A**: Well I assume you still sleep like a dead animal. Not to mention you smell like one too, but be here by one.

Not so subtle with the insults is she? I let it slide, the sooner I get out of this conversation the better.

**S**: Fine, I'll be there.

**A**: Good.

I exited out of the messenger box and was slightly surprised at the civility of the conversation. I mean there had been a couple insults, but nothing over the top like at school. I guess she is trying, and maybe I should too.

But only a little bit, and only because failing Health would not only be bad for my GPA but for my ego as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: **_So this chapter is not as long as I would like, but definitely longer than it originally was. I'll post as soon as possible. _

_Thanks to many of my reviewers, they all make me smile! :)_

_Review please. _

Chapter 8

_I stared blankly at my computer screen, my eyes unfocused. It had been a week since the incident at lunch and the name calling hadn't let up. Now the rest of the cheerleaders had joined in and I heard snide comments from jocks. The only time they wowuldn't say anything was when Glen was around. I heard a ding signaling that a buddy had signed on. I focused my eyes on the screen and saw, musicluvr453 signed on. Ashley. _

_I double clicked her screen name and a box to instant message her came on. I sat there for a few moments debating with myself on what to say. I had typed at least dozen different sentences and deleted them all not thinking of anything to say. Finally I decided on something simple. _

_**S**: Hi_

_I waited. It seemed like hours, but in reality a few seconds. I don't know why I messaged her, I just needed answers. I didn't even know it she would message me back. After a few moments she did though._

_**A**: Hey. What do you want?_

_Slightly harsh, but at least she answered right?_

_**S**: How are you?_

_**A**: Spencer._

_I could practically hear her sigh my name, that's how well I knew her._

_**S**: Fine, why Ashley, please explain to me._

_**A**: What do I need to explain?_

_**S**: Why you did what you did? Why we aren't friends anymore? _

_She hesitated, I didn't know if she was taking a long time to right an answer or just trying to find the right words to say. In the time I waited I could hear my brother clonking up the stairs and his bedroom door open and shut._

_**A**: Sometimes friends just grow apart Spencer and we learn to deal with it. _

_**S**: But we didn't Ash! You decided and I don't know why! Why did you do this?_

_**A**: I don't know._

_I didn't type anything back, I had no idea what to say. She didn't know? That's just not good enough! You don't throw away a lifelong friendship for reasons unknown to yourself! She's being so stupid, never in my entire life has she been this stupid and she's been pretty stupid._

_I sat there for a few more minutes staring at the screen, waiting to see if she would type something. I didn't want to be reptitive but she wasn't giving me any straight answers. Like why she would embarrass me like that. Did Madison put her up to it? Did Sherry? What did I do to them to make them hate me all of a sudden?_

_When she didn't type anything back I decided to try once more. _

_**S**: Just don't Ashley, don't do this. Or tell me why._

_**A**: I can't be your friend anymore Spencer._

_I felt tears start to brim in my eyes and trickle down my face. My nose suddenly felt stuffed and I sniffled._

_**S**: This doesn't make any sense. You know that right?_

_**A**: Yes._

_She's so irritating. She knows? What the heck kind of answer is that? Ugh._

_**S**: You realize you're being stupid right?_

_A moment passed._

_"Spencer, dinner!" I heard my Dad shout up the stairs. I cleared my throat so that my voice so that he wouldn't be able to tell I was crying._

_"I'll be right down," I shouted back._

_**A**: …Maybe. I'm sorry Spencer, but this is the way it is for now._

_**S**: It doesn't have to be._

_**A**: Yes it does. _

_Musicluvr453 has signed off._

_I signed and logged off. I walked into my bathroom and splashed cold water on my face and dryed it off so no one would know I was crying. I briefly looked in the mirror to check my face. It was no longer puffy and splotchy so I headed downstairs to eat with my family. _

_That was the last actual conversation I had with Ashley. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own South**

**AN: **_So I took longer to update than I expected but I go back to school tomorrow, so it might be harder to update everyday. _

_Here's another chapter. I hope to get 10 to you as quickly as possible!_

_Review please! :D_

9

I stood outside Ashley's house. I hadn't been here in two years yet the outside looked exactly the same. It had the same Porsche in the driveway. It had the same windows and shades. And the same ominous looking front door. I walked up her driveway, and heard Glen speed off behind me. The gravel under my feet crunched as I made my way to her door. I stood outside her door my hand raised in position to ring the bell, but I hesitated. The memories of all the times I had been here came rushing back and I didn't know what to do.

All of a sudden I was angry again. I was angry at myself for even hesitating on ringing the doorbell. This shouldn't matter anymore, Ashley Davies didn't matter anymore. I shouldn't care what she thinks, or anything else that has anything to do with her. I'm here to do the stupid project and then leave. I pushed the doorbell and heard the distinct ringing from inside the house. I awkwardly looked around as I waited for the door to open. The LA sun was out and it was in the 70s. Not unusual weather. It looked like Ashley still had a gardener because the bushes around her door were neatly trimmed. I looked over the rose bushes admiringly as the door opened.

"Spencer, hey, come in," the brunette said.

"Hey Kyla how are you?" I asked.

"Fine, you know the usual. Come here," she said pulling me into a hug, which surprisingly wasn't all that awkward. When Ashley and I had been friends Kyla would sometimes join us but she never really hung out with the five of us. We were pretty tight knit though, maybe she felt like she was intruding. But when I was at Ashley's house she would hang with us sometimes and watch movies, or eat ice cream sundaes.

"You look good," she said and I couldn't help but laugh at the cheesiness of our conversation, acting as if we were strangers.

"You know we still see each other almost every day in the hallways right?" I joked.

"Yeah, yeah," she laughed, "So Ash should be down soon."

"Okay thanks," I said and there was a moment of silence between us as we waited. I broke it, "Hey Kyla?"

"Thanks for the other day, in the locker room," I said and she looked surprised. She opened her mouth to respond but was cut off.

"What happened in the locker room?" Ashley asked standing on the bottom step. We both turned to her, having not heard her come down the stairs.

"Nothing," I said and Ashley made a face and turned to Kyla expecting her to give her an answer.

"Nothing Ash," she said, "I'll see you later Spence," she said climbing the stairs leaving me there with Ashley. Ashley and I looked at one another for a moment. Then without a word she led me to her kitchen, notebook in hand. I followed her silently. She was wearing a skirt and I couldn't help my eyes as the wandered down her legs. I quickly looked away. I don't know why I just checked her out. Crap. Not going to happen again.

I sat down and pulled out my notebook and she sat down next to me.

"Ok, so I have a list of questions, I figured we could just compile a bunch of information and then put it in an essay," she said.

"Whatever sounds good," I said my mind still reeling from the thought of her legs in the skirt. Shit, this needs to stop now. Ashley handed me a copy of the list and I opened up my notebook to get ready to record.

"Ashley dear I need you to be home at eight tonight, I don't know if you were planning on going out but – oh hello," Christine Davies said noticing me at the table. She did a brief double take before exclaiming, "Spencer Carlin! Is that you? We haven't seen you in quite a while," She rushed over and pulled me into a hug.

"It's been far too long!" she said as she released me from her embrace.

"It's good to see you again Mrs. Davies," I replied returning to my seat. I looked over at Ashley and couldn't decipher her expression.

"Uh, yeah Mom, Spencer and I were assigned a project together," she said to her Mom, "and we're working on it right now," she elaborated her eyes boring into Christine's. Christine suddenly took the hint and said, "Oh of course, we'll talk later Ashley. Good to see you Spencer," and walked out of the room with her heels clicking on the floor.

"Sorry about her, I'm looking to get her instituted," Ashley said dryly and I smiled. Ashley's Mom was always a bit eccentric.

"Ok, so let's start," she said clearing her throat. I nodded. Ashley started scribbling away in her book and for a moment I was confused, thinking we were going to question one another. She seemed to sense my question because without even looking up she said, "I figure we can write what we already know about one another using the list and ask questions if we need to from the list." I made a sound of agreement and let my eyes return to the list that she had composed.

It had questions like favorite color, movie, class, etc as well as stuff about families like the number of siblings or parents. I hesitated, reading that question knowing what a hard time it was for Ashley when her Dad passed away; but I scribbled the information into my notebook anyway.

We stayed silent for a long time and it was starting to get to me. There was a thickness in the air and slight tension between us as we wrote. The silence was consuming and I found it hard to concentrate. But I wasn't going to be the one who broke first and spoke.

I heard Christine long before I saw her as she walked into the dining room where we were working with a plate of snacks.

"I figured you two might want a snack, you've been working for a while. Take a break," she said placing the plate on the table between us. I looked at the assortment of pretzels, chips and of course Oreos. I had never been to Ashley's house without eating an Oreo, it was almost tradition.

It seemed she was thinking the same thing as I watched her eye the plate and meet my eyes. I saw the corners of her mouth turn up slowly.

"Thanks Mom," she said as Christine nodded, smiling at our small interaction and leaving us once more. I glanced at the plate not knowing whether or not to take something. This is ridiculous, that I feel awkward even accepting a cookie here. Ashley sensed my hesitation and took a cookie for herself before pushing the plate in my direction, easing some of the tension in the room.

"Um, so is your favorite movie still The Sound of Music?" she asked quietly after she finished her Oreo. I nodded hesitantly, "Yeah, and it bugs Glen that I make us watch it almost every New Year's" I said chuckling thinking of my brother's annoyance at my choice in films.

"I can imagine," Ashley said laughing. We spent the rest of the afternoon talking rather than in silence, and I left her house confused at our ability to converse easily about the past. Confused, but happy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own South**

**AN: **_A update! I was hit with brilliance and have teh next couple chapters planned, so I'm trying to write them as much as I can before I'm bombarded with homework :/_

_Your reviews were awesome! Thanks so much! :D_

_Please review!_

10

_I eagerly rand the doorbell of Ashley's house and then turned to usher my Mom away knowing she was going to wait until the door opened and I was inside and then honk her goodbye embarrassingly loud. She seemed to think I was still a little kid going to a friend's house for a play date but she didn't seem to get the fact that I was in the 6__th__ grade, I didn't do play dates. We just hung out._

_I heard the pitter patter running inside the house before the door was yanked open and Ashley pulled me inside. We ran up the stairs past Mrs. Davies as she stood in the door waving goodbye to my Mom. Ashley and I barged into her room and plopped onto her soft carpeted white floor laughing._

_There was a small knock on her door and I saw Kyla standing there quietly._

_"What do you want?" Ashley asked exasperatedly._

_"Can I hang with you guys?" she asked cautiously stepping into the room._

_"No, I'm hanging out with Spencer," Ashley replied hopping to her feet and slowly pushing Kyla out of her room and shutting the door. I felt bad for Kyla for a moment, because she didn't have many friends and usually only hung out with people when Ashley allowed her to hang with us. _

_"Sorry, she's been bugging me all day and I just want to hang with you," Ashley explained before sitting beside me once again. Instantly my sympathy for Kyla was replaced with delight at Ashley's confession of wanting to hang with me._

_"So what do you want to do?" I asked her._

_"Hmm," she pondered as she glanced around her room, "Well I got some new magazines and they have some interesting articles," she said as she waggled her eyebrows at me. I laughed at her and she grabbed a pillow and threw it at my head in response._

_"Ok that sounds good," I said catching the pillow._

_"I just had the best idea!" Ashley exclaimed and I gave her a questioning look to continue, "Let's build a fort! That way we can read and no one will bother us!" she said._

_"Yes!" I said agreeing. We grabbed two chairs and placed them in her room opposite each other, then draped a sheet over it so it was like an indoor tent. We put some blankets and pillows in our fort and climbed under the sheet together and situated ourselves. Ashley tossed a magazine to me and we sat close together laughing at some of the stupid articles. _

_We just opened to a page on "How to be a better kisser" when there was a knock on Ashley's bedroom door. We both stuck our heads out from under the fort and looked at her Mom as she walked into the room carrying a plate of Oreos. I grinned, knowing they were our favorite snack to have._

_"You girls being good in here?" Mrs. Davies asked and we nodded our heads as she handed Ashley the plate. _

_"Yes Mom," Ashley groaned and rolled her eyes so only I could see. I stifled a laugh at her antics._

_"Ok well have fun," Mrs. Davies said before leaving the room. We each grabbed a cookie and silently munched on them. _

_"So do you think these tips really makes you kiss better?" Ashley asked and I couldn't help but snort, how unattractive._

_"How am I supposed to know Ash?" I asked._

_"Well, I don't know," she replied._

_"I don't think a magazine is going to really be able to teach you how to kiss," I said. I really didn't think that reading about kissing could make you any better; there was no logic in it at all. _

_"Yeah I guess," she agreed._

_"I mean, I think practice is the only way you can get better right?" I said quietly. _

_"Yeah you're right, but I mean I kissed Aiden the other day and it was nothing like in the magazines," Ashley said nonchalantly. I stared at her. What?_

_"When did you kiss Aiden?" I asked confused, she hadn't mentioned it._

_"Well, he actually kissed me, in the hallway after school he came to my locker and kissed me and then walked away quickly," she explained and then noticed my confused face, "I didn't tell you? I thought I did."_

_"You didn't," I muttered. I didn't know why it was bothering me so much. Probably because my best friend forgot to tell me about her first kiss. Right?_

_"I'm sorry Spence," she said sincerely, "But don't worry, it wasn't anything important anyway," she said making a face and sticking out her tongue. I laughed and did the same. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: No ownage.**

**AN: **_Wow, I really am updating faster than normal. When I probably should be doing some long term work :l_

_Reviews make me inspired :D _

11

I walked through the crowded hallways quickly as in the morning before the bell rang. I was looking for her, so that I wouldn't have to talk to her later. I spotted her by her locker leaning against it with Aiden next to her.

I started to walk over there but was stopped by someone tugging on my arm.

"What are you doing?" my brother asked, realizing where I was heading, "Don't start trouble Spencer. No one needs another petty girl fight." I huffed in annoyance, it's not I'm the one who starts the fights. I resent him thinking that.

"Don't worry, I just need to talk to her about our project. I mean would I really purposefully go up to them and waste my breath talking to her?," I explained. Glen looked at me warily before nodding and letting me go.

I walked towards Ashley again this time with no one stopping me and stood before her and Aiden. Aiden looked at me confused and Ashley just looked bored. No one said anything, which made standing there slightly awkward.

"Um hi Spencer, did you need something?" he asked clearing his throat.

"I just needed to ask Ashley and question about our project," I said and he nodded and we both turned to her, who said nothing.

"Right I forgot, you were Queen of the Bitches," I said and Aiden looked around quickly, possibly for help in case Ashley retaliated. Ashley tugged on his arm and pulled him into a kiss which I rolled my eyes at; then she ushered him away.

"What do you want?" she asked smoothing out her Cheer leading skirt. It seems that whenever I see her at school she's wearing her uniform.

"Must you all wear those everyday?" I asked indicating her uniform, "It can't be sanitary." She rolled her eyes at my comment.

"It's perfectly sanitary, we wash them. And we don't wear them everyday, only the days we have to cheer at games," she said turning and opening her locker. I moved to the side of it so that we could still talk.

"It seems like there are a lot of games then," I said. This was weird, we were actually falling into a conversation and not biting each others heads off.

"Well maybe if you came to more games you would know how often we wear our uniforms," she said pulling out a notebook and zipping her bag.

"I used to," I replied quietly.

"I remember," she said shutting her locker and turning to face me again. We were quiet for a moment, the memory of the past creeping up.

"Whatever, besides what would I do at a game? Watch your blockhead of a boyfriend dribble a ball and get sweaty with other guys?" I said snapping.

"Oh here we go, I forgot your jealous," she retorted.

"Jealous? Of Aiden? Yes because I'm jealous of a boy with the IQ of 60," I spat.

"What did you want Spencer?" she asked angry now.

"Our project, we need to finish the questions so we can type the essay," I said.

"Right fine. Your house?" she asked and I nodded, "I'll be there after school, I don't have practice because of the game at 7," she said.

"I take it you can find it on your own," I asked.

"I remember where it is," she replied and with that I started to walk off but not before she called me back again.

"And just so you know, you could cheer on your brother. He plays more than Aiden anyhow," she said coldly before walking off down the hall. I felt guilt wash over me. She was right, I should go for Glen. When I stopped going to the games though in tenth grade after what happened, I never thought about the fact that I also stopped supporting my brother, just about the fact that I stopped supporting Ashley and Madison and anyone they associated with. I sighed. Why did I let her get under my skin?

"Well, that was...civil?" Stacey said coming up from behind me.

"You saw the whole thing?" I asked and she nodded as she fell into step next to me.

"I was waiting for you," she replied. We walked down the hall headed to her locker and stopped as she paused to enter the combination. Stacey was being abnormally quiet so far today.

"What's wrong Stace?" I asked in concern.

"Nothing just thinking," she said. I knew that she probably wanted me to continue asking because Stacey wasn't the type of person that liked keeping her feelings to herself, but rather she liked having someone to share them with and to talk about them with.

"About what?" I asked pushing further.

"It's just...Spencer, how did you know you were gay?" she blurted out after a moment. Oh. Oh, okay.

"Well...I don't know," I replied honestly and she sighed, "I mean I never really thought about it until those rumors really started going around. I had kissed Carmen, once. But when people started talking about us like we were then I started questioning myself. It wasn't exactly hard to come out either because everyone at school already thought I was, so the hardest part was just telling my parents," I explained. She nodded and shut her locker and leaned against it.

"Why do you ask?" I asked her because if Stacey was confused I didn't want her to go through this alone. I looked up at a sudden banging as Carmen came down the hallway pushing some Freshman boy out of the way. I shook my head, she could always make an entrance even if it's just for school.

"No reason," Stacey said quickly as Carmen headed towards us. It clicked then that of course she was talking about her feelings toward Carmen. I squeezed her hand comfortingly just so she knew I understood.

"Ew, what's with the love fest?" Carmen asked as she asked noticing our hands.

"Why I've decided Spencer is my soul mate," Stacey said over dramatically and then kissed my hand.

"Loser," I replied laughing. We headed off down the hallway as the warning bell rang. I thought back to what Stacey and I talked about and realized that Carmen probably had no idea, and this must be the first secret they've ever kept from one another.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**AN:**_ ACK sorry for the wait, something was wrong with my files and I couldn't edit any of them. But finally here is a chapter and I'm working on the next two. I know some of you are upset the story is moving slowly, I just beg that you stick with it._

_Reviews are appreciated. And I will try and update again a bit later :D_

12

_I sat between Stacey and Carmen at the first basketball game of the season. We were treating ourselves with a night out after completing our Freshman midterms. Not that a basketball game was really our choice of fun, but it was still fun to be out with everybody. Ninth grade had so far been interesting but we clung to our friendship promise from the summer. Carmen rested her head on my shoulder and yawned._

_"This crap is boring. Remind me again why we're here?" she asked._

_"To cheer on Ashley, Madison and Glen," I replied simply._

_"You do realize that that's just cheering on cheerleaders right? …And your brother? It makes no sense at all," she said and I laughed at her and nudged her. She sighed and lifted her head and leaned back so she was leaning on the bleacher behind us._

_"Come on Carm, live a little," Stacey said._

_It was the end of the first half of the game and the cheerleaders came out to do their routine. Stacey and I clapped excitedly for our friends as they walked to the center of the gym to set up while Carmen barely raised a hand. But then again I didn't expect her to still be awake so it's progress. _

_I watched the cheerleaders get into position all symmetrical with their hair all in high ponytails. I have to say though, I wish our school were different colors because those green and yellow uniforms looked out of place. The music started thumping through the speaks and the girls started their routine._

_It was definitely less of a cheer and more dancing, which makes me question the whole idea of cheer leading. If your going to just dance, then maybe you should be in a dance class and not on the cheer leading team that has little to no cheering for the teams actually going on._

_I watched Ashley as she performed the choreography flawlessly, her hips moving in time to the music. I felt my face heat up but figured it was from the crowded gymnasium. Carmen nudged me._

_"What?" I asked slowly turning my head not really taking my eyes off the routine. She just raised her eyebrows at me. _

_"What?" I asked again more forcefully but she just shook her head and returned her attention to the middle of the room. I did the same and soon the dance was over. _

_All of the girls ran super fast back to our bleachers and sat down excitedly most likely hyped from their half-time show. Ashley turned to us and smiled and waved, which I returned. We were only two seats higher so I said, "Great job!" Her cheeks were flushed and she smiled._

_"Thanks Spence, I'm so glad you guys came!" she said right before the whistle blew and our attention was drawn back to the second half of the game. King High won, but that was to be expected with my brother and Aiden on the team working together. Since glen's been on the varsity team they've had a winning season._

_We all stood at the buzzer stretching out. I walked down the bleachers and hugged my brother, "Great game Glen," I said and he smiled before getting dragged away by some girl. I just shook my head knowing she didn't have a shot. Glen may be a flirt but he never actually enters a relationship with someone._

_"Ash great job again!" I said pulling her into a hug and she smiled hugging me back. We were interrupted by a tapping on her shoulder, Aiden._

_"Hey guys," he said and we responded politely._

_"So Ash, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang tomorrow or something, and grab a bite to eat," he asked. She looked hesitant and looked at me questioningly and I shrugged, in shock. I knew Aiden liked her but I thought it was just some stupid crush that would pass. I wanted to tell Ashley to say no, but why would I say that?_

_"Uh, sure I guess," she agreed and he smiled and walked away. She turned to look at me apathetically._

_"Hey Spence, thanks for coming. Sorry but I got to take Ash for a moment, we'll see you guys in like ten minutes," Madison said dragging Ashley away towards the other cheerleaders and I nodded and found Stacey and Carmen waiting outside the gym for me._

_"I'll be right there guys, I'm just going to use the bathroom," I said before walking down the hall. I heard voices around the hall as I neared the bathroom and paused for a moment listening._

_"Damn man you got Ashley to agree to go out with you!" I heard a voice say._

_"Ha, yeah I know. I'm gonna have her in the bag soon enough," I heard a voice, unmistakably Aiden respond. I felt my stomach twist in disgust as he talked about my best friend like an object._

_"She's super fine, tap it quick," the other voice said._

_"You know I will, she won't be able to resist me," Aiden said laughing and I heard their footsteps disappear. All thoughts of the bathroom disappeared as I walked quickly back to the gym. I had to find Ashley and tell her what I heard. She couldn't go out with Aiden if he just thought he could get sex from her._

_I found her and Madison standing together outside the gym and I rushed over to them._

_"Ash, I need to talk to you," I said hurriedly. _

_"What's the matter?" she asked concerned._

_"I don't think you should go out with Aiden," I said and Ashley looked confused. I was vaguely aware of Madison's eyes narrowing at me as she scoffed but I didn't care about her right now._

_"Why not?" the Latina asked butting in anyway, "He's hot and he likes Ashley. It will boost her reputation immensely dating one of the star players. Of course she should go out with him."_

_"Well I just heard him talking about 'having her in the bag' Madison. He obviously only wants sex," I said. Ashley's face was unreadable but Madison came back quickly with an answer, "Of course he's a normal teenage boy, he's going to want sex. It doesn't mean she shouldn't go out with him, just because you don't want her too," Madison said glaring._

_"Madison, just go for a moment," Ashley pleaded._

_"Ash-" I said._

_"Spencer, Maddy's right. Plus I already agreed to go out with him and I can't just say no now. One date doesn't mean he'll get anywhere, you know I won't let him," she was reassuring me. I didn't want to be reassured, I wanted her not to go and think about what she was doing._

_"You don't even really like him!" I said. _

_"It's one date! Stop being jealous and clingy!" she came back angrier. I wasn't jealous! Why would I be jealous! She's insane! _

_"But it's wrong! You don't like him and he only wants you for sex. Sex he apparently rightly thought he could get easily!" I said and immediately regretted it. I just implied that my best friend would easily give herself over to him just because he wanted sex. I was horrible._

_"Is that what you think of me?" she asked hurt. _

_"No of course not," I answered quickly trying to make amends. She nodded and we stood there quietly for a moment. I hoped she could forgive me for what I had said, I don't even know why I said it._

_"Look I'll see you tomorrow, thanks for coming," she said quietly adjusting her gym bag on her shoulder. I watched her walk away and meet up with Madison. I sighed and turned around to catch Glen so he could drop me off home. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN:**_So here's another update for everybody and I thought I should just clear some things up. Chapter 12 was not the fight that broke up their friendship, that was in chapter 6 and that's only what Spencer knows, she has no idea what was going on through Ashley's mind at the time. Also some mentioned Spencer being really clingy in the last chapter but I think it's important to realize that she adn Ashley were best friends and she was jealous and protective of Ashley for reasons unknown to her at the time because she wasn't aware of her sexuality. _

_So...yeah, sorry for the long AN._

_Reviews are greatly appreciated. :) _

13

As Glen pulled into the driveway I hopped out of the car before he was fully parked. I rushed into the house and up the stairs taking two steps at a time and burst into my bedroom. I looked at the mess that was my room.

Crap Ashley will be here soon and my bedroom is trashed looking like a tornado went through it. Clothes were strewn everywhere. My bed wasn't made and I had books and magazines scattered around my floor and on my desk. I bent down to grab a pile of clothes, unsure if the were clean or dirty and opened my closet and threw them carelessly in. It didn't matter, as long as I could make my room presentable before she got here.

"Spencer?" I heard yelled up the stairs. I dropped whatever crap was in my hands and ran out of my room to the top of the stairs peering over the top at my Dad staring back up at me.

"What?" I asked needing top get back to my disaster room as soon as possible. I had figured that Ashley would have practice or something and that would give me time to clean, but I wasn't expecting her to come over straight after school. Stupid games. I should probably pay attention to Glen's schedule next time.

"What are you doing? You rushed right upstairs and it sounds like your reconstructing something," he said as he chuckled. I grinned, I couldn't help it. My Dad is so corny but I love him.

"Just trying to clean, um Ashley's coming over to work on our project," I said almost speeding up my words like I was nervous. I wasn't nervous, why would I be? My Dad stared at me for a minute and then nodded his head, "Ok, I'll send her up when she gets here."

"Thanks Dad," I said rushing back to my room. I grabbed every item of clothing I could throwing it in a huge pile into my closet and shutting my door. I ninja rolled over my bed to the side near my window and hastily yanked up my covers before running around and pulling up the other side and smoothing out any wrinkles. I repositioned my pillows and then sighed. My room surprisingly loos ten times better already, I guess this cleaning thing has its benefits.

I heard a light knock on my bedroom door and I turned around and opened it.

"Hey," she said and I stepped aside to let her in, "Your room hasn't changed much?" she asked looking around. I nodded. I sat down at my desk and booted up my laptop. I watched the screen go from black to lit up aware of Ashley standing behind me walking slowly around my room.

"Wow, I can't believe you still have this!" she said and I turned to see what she was referring to. Crap, I meant to throw everything even remotely embarrassing in my closet and I can't believe I forgot that.

Ashley was holding a simple white teddy bear that was holding a heart. She was looking and it smiling remembering something and for a moment it felt like nothing had changed.

"Well a friend gave it to me," I said breaking her trance and her eyes met mine. She looked sad and she sighed putting the bear down gently on my bed and running a hand through her straightened hair. Nowadays her hair is always straightened or in her cheerleader ponytail. She doesn't even dye her bangs anymore. I used to think they looked good like that.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"A long time ago," I sighed and turned back around. Why is this so hard? She keeps bringing up these memories and feelings.

"So let's start. Harder questions this time right?" I asked picking up my laptop and bringing it to my bed so we sat facing each other. She nodded.

"So uhh," she hesitated, "what was it like to come out?" she asked and poised her pen upon the page. For a moment I was angry.

"Well it's not like it was my choice," I said a bit forcefully and she winced.

"Yeah -"

"And I had to deal with name calling and people making fun of me for something I never stated, no one bothered to find out if it was true or not they just went along with a stupid rumor," I finally took a breath and Ashley sat there looking at me, almost timidly.

"Spencer, I can't ever be sorry enough. That day when I told Madison about you and Carmen it was because I was freaked out and I had no idea she'd tell Sherry or use it against you. We were friends," she finished off looking at her hands that she carelessly played with. She sounded confused but sincere.

"Well, it's in the past now yeah?" I said.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Ok so my turn, are you happy?" I asked, deep I know. But I figured it would given me some quotes for my essay and a little insight into Ashley. She looked uneasy for a moment.

"Sometimes," she answered cautiously. I didn't say anything just gave her a look that said 'go on.'

"Sometimes I don't like being a cheerleader, and I hate some of the girls I have to be around and how it just completely takes over my life. Everything's changed and sometimes I want it to go back to how it was you know?" she asked, I couldn't tell if it was rhetorical or not but I still nodded my head. I instinctively placed my hand on top of hers to try to comfort her or cheer hear up.

What I didn't expect was for my skin to tingle when it touched hers or my heart to immediately start beating ten times faster and louder. My stomach flipped and I quickly removed my hand.

Ashley was looking down at her hand weirdly before she said, "Well I should go, that's enough information right?" And I just nodded dumbly as she quickly grabbed her stuff and exited my room.

I groaned and fell backwards onto my pillows. What the heck was that? It had to be just the familiarity of it all right? I can't like her, I hate her. I've hated her for two years and some stupid little project isn't going to change that. Right?


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything not South or the Song.**

**AN: **_So while this was one of my favorite chapters to outline, I found it slightly hard to write. And in case anyone isn't sure this takes place about a week after the flashback where Aiden asked Ashley out. So still Freshman year._

_Review please! I love getting them, they keep me inspired. _

14

_"Thanks for the ride Mrs. Fitch," I said as Ashley, Carmen, Stacey and I got out of Stacey's mom's car. The others mumbled thanks as we filed out together. _

_"I love your Mom," Carmen said nudging Stacey as we walked towards the ticket booth to buy our tickets for the annual King High school carnival. _

_"Ew," Stacey said shuddering in disgust._

_"Oh come on Stacey your mom has got it going on," Carmen said as we paid for our tickets and walked though the gates._

_"Yeah she's all I want and I've waited for so long," Ashley joined in. _

_"Guys!" Stacey exclaimed._

_"Stacey can't you see you're just not the girl for me," Ashley sang._

_"I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacey's!" Carmen shouted drawing attention to us at the carnival. Stacey shoved her away and we all laughed. We walked around watching people run around, eating popcorn and cotton candy and spending their money at the games. The rides were further in and it looked like they had a Ferris wheel, a roller coaster and a few others._

_"Ashley?" we both turned to see Madison walking towards us._

_"Hey," she replied. Madison and I gave each other a head nod in return. We hadn't been hanging out as much but we still acknowledged each other, even if slightly awkward. _

_"What's up?" Ashley asked casually. We had invited Madison to go with us but she was on a date with some alternate for the basketball team._

_"Where's Aiden?" Madison asked Ashley, I casually took a step back letting them talk. Stacey and Carmen were patiently waiting as well. _

_"He asked me to go with him yesterday, I already had plans with Spencer, Stacey and Carmen and I wasn't going to blow them off," Ashley said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I smiled and I swear I saw Carmen stick her tongue in victory but I saw Stacey nudge her before Madison noticed. It wasn't like we wanted to open a whole new can of worms, I'd be lying if I said we were all still close to Maddy. She had drifted but it wasn't like we didn't try to hang still._

_"It's Aiden Ashley, hot and popular basketball star, you should have gone with him, what if he doesn't want to go out with you again?" Madison asked and even I was shocked at how vain she was acting. Her whole life now seemed to revolve around cheer leading and boyfriends. _

_"Madison I went on one date with him and it wasn't even that much fun, so I don't really care if he wants to date me again or not," Ashley said and I don't think I've ever been happier. Take that Aiden you pervert._

_"Whatever, have fun with them," Madison said as she huffed off to her date. I kinda feel bad for whoever took her out, she can't be low maintenance but I guess that's also what makes her Maddy. Ashley walked back over to us, "Ok what are we doing first?"_

_We decided to play a few games ski ball (my favorite) then a ring toss and also one of those water pistol races. I decided not to play that one because I always loose. I don't know what it is, but first I can never get the water to hit the target until half way into the game and by then I've already lost. _

_I stood behind my friends cheering them on as they aimed the water and raced each other. It was a close call between Ashley and Stacey, which is weird because I thought Carmen would win but I guess when Stacey shoved her to the left she fell behind._

_"We have a winner, number 12 choose a prize!" the game coordinator said. _

_"Yes! Ha sucks to be you two losers," Ashley joked as Carmen and Stacey stood up._

_"Note to self, don't let her win it goes straight to her head," Carmen said and I laughed._

_Ashley walked over to us holding a white teddy bear with a heart in its hands and she paused shyly before holding it out to me. I blushed, I couldn't help it as I accepted the bear from her. I was just happy Stacey and Carmen kept their mouths shut for once._

_"So wanna hit the rides?" Ashley asked breaking the silence with a smile when she saw how tightly I was holding the bear. I never thought she looked more beautiful than right then when she was smiling at me. Her hair was loos and curly hanging down, like she usually wears it at home and she was dressed in a casual black Purple Venom tee with black skinny jeans. But her smile I knew was only meant for me and I smiled back as we headed toward the back of the carnival._

_We passed Madison who was watching us, much to her date's dismay. She and Ashley shared an undecipherable look before she grabbed 'What's-his-name's hand and walked away._

_"So are we doing all of the rides?" Carmen asked from ahead of us with Stacey._

_"Yeah, that sounds good," I agreed. We immediately got on line for the Twister and I was glad that we hadn't overdone the junk food tonight because this would've been unpleasant. We strapped ourselves in and I heard others screaming as the ride took off spinning us faster and faster in circles and then suddenly changing direction._

_"Phew," Stacey said climbing off the ride. I thought she looked a little sick but then she stood up straight and screamed, "Let's do it again!" _

_"Why are you such a little kid?" I asked laughing as she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the roller coaster line. The carnival was thinning out because a lot of parents were bringing their kids home for bed so the lines weren't nearly as long._

_After we hit a couple rides we all sat down to take a breather. I have never been on so many fast, spinning, upside down, insane things in my life. _

_"We have time for one more thing," Ashley said sipping her soda._

_"Let's do the Ferris wheel," Carmen said standing and we followed suit, "We did every other ride." We nodded in agreement and started to walk towards the Ferris wheel line, only pausing to let Ashley throw out her drink. _

_They only allowed two to a seat so Carmen and Stacey sat together in the car behind Ashley and I. The Ferris wheel moved slowly, not that I was upset about that after all the other rides we had been on. It was amazing to see all the lights of the carnival as we got higher. The contrast to the night sky was just beautiful and on the horizon you could see some LA lights as well._

_"Wow," I breathed still holding tightly to my teddy bear. Ashley looked to her right and silently agreed with me. _

_"Thanks for the bear Ash," I said quietly not wanting to disturb the peace we had built around us._

_"Of course Spence," she said grinning and I felt my stomach do a flip when her nose crinkled. I knew that meant she was really happy. She reached out and grabbed my right hand in her left and interlaced our fingers before turning her attention back to the view below us. We stayed like that silently the entire ride down from the top of the Ferris wheel, me holding my stuffed bear and Ashley's hand. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: **_So this was longer on word :( I also feel like it jumps a bit. But it was needed._

_Review please!_

15

I woke to the sound of my cell phone buzzing on my end table. I groaned and rolled over slammed my hand onto my table grabbing my phone in the process and flipping it open to see a text from Carmen.

_I'm skipping today. Want to come?_

So tempting. I wish. I quickly replied back.

_Can't. Test in math today._

I dropped my phone next to me. Carmen isn't usually one to skip but every once in a while she takes vacation days and chills at the beach sketching or something.

_You're a wimp Carlin :p_

I sighed. After what had happened with Ashley I wish I could just avoid her until I forgot about the tingles in my skin. But she had been on my mind since then and I didn't like it. It was Ashley, my ex-best friend turned enemy...turned crush? No. I won't let that happen.

I slowly walked to my shower, and stepped in trying to postpone the day as long as I could. I had a feeling I wasn't going to enjoy today in the slightest.

When I finished my shower I realized I was late and quickly ran down the stairs seeing an angry Glen waiting by the door.

"Could you be any slower?" he asked tearing open the door and stomping out. I make a grunt to him, angry that I missed my breakfast and climbed into the passenger seat. I guess I can get something from the vending machine because if I had made Glen wait any longer we would miss the warning bell.

I quickly run to my locker after he pulls into the parking lot.

"Hey," I turn to face Stacey who's casually leaning against the locker next to mine, "Where's Carm?"

"She's skipping today," I say shutting my locker.

"Oh," I see her face fall slightly but don't say anything. I look up as the warning bell rings for everyone to get to class, I give Stacey's hand a squeeze before running off towards Health before I'm late.

I walk in just in time and plop down next to Ashley. She's staring intently at her paper and won't look at me so I do the same. Mrs. Swan stood in front of the class and I zoned out, doodling in my notebook. Every so often I would listen in to see if I was missing anything important.

"It's important to use protection..."

"...should be special and out of love,"

"No means no,"

By then I really wasn't paying attention in the slightest. The class flew by as I drew dozens of nameless faces in my notebook.

"So your next project is to go on a date," Mrs. Swan said simply. We all stared at her in confusion.

"You will go out and then document your experience and thought on the date after wards and turn it in for a homework grade," she said as the bell rang, "Due next Monday, that gives you the weekend!"

I stood up slowly packing my bag and Ashley stood there for a moment looking like she wanted to say something.

"So, I'll uh call you? About the date...assignment," she added on as a afterthought.

"Sure, let me give you my number," I said and she handed me her cell and I punched in my number as we walked out of the classroom. As I handed her back her phone I noticed Aiden and Madison talking together while leaning against the lockers; a little to close I think, Ashley seems to notice too and something crosses her face before she walks over to them leaving me. She puts her hand on Aiden's arm attracting their attention and they stand up straighter.

My math and English classes went by almost exactly the same as my Health class. Today was just a day that I couldn't concentrate. I wanted to, I really tried. But I couldn't no matter what, so why overexert myself? Even on my math test, I was doodling in the margins. I knew that would probably lose me points.

Then I had Gym. I was okay with it until I walked into the gym and remembered Carmen wasn't here today. Great now I get to spend the period alone looking stupid while Sherry glares at me and Kyla sits there with her. The whole period I can feel her watching me and I try to muster up the angriest 'don't mess with me' look but I don't think it works to well. When the bell rings I quickly walk to the locker room just eager to get to lunch so I can hang with Stacey.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Sherry asked maliciously walking in with Kyla trailing behind her.

"Not that it's your business but Carmen is not my girlfriend," I respond.

"Whatever, you probably just sleep with each other like the whores that you are," she sniped. God I can't get through one day without this crap can I? I'm about to respond but Kyla beats me to it.

"God Sherry! Do you ever just shut up? Do you hear how stupid you sound?" she yells shocking the both of us. No one responds but it's obvious that something has shifted in the room. Alliances are not the same and something bad is going to happen. Sherry storms out. I give Kyla a thankful glance and she just nods before I head out to find Stacey for lunch.

She's sitting at our normal table and I sit down next to her. I look to the doorway as Kyla walks in the cafeteria with an uncertain look on her face. She looks around for a place to sit and I point this out to Stacey. She nods and I wave Kyla over.

"Uh hey," she says nervously when she reaches our table, "You don't mind if I sit with you guys right? I … don't have anywhere else to sit," she says shyly.

"Of course you can. You don't need to ask," Sherry says cheerfully and I nod.

"So what's up Stace?" I ask.

"Not much I just spent my last period texting Carmen and -" but she stops because all of a sudden Kyla lets out a shocked scream as whatever the cafeteria slop is, is dropped on top of her head. It slides down her face and drips into her clothes.

"You made the wrong decision, you're just as bad as them," Sherry said laughing. I saw Kyla's bottom lip tremble before she got up and ran away. I quickly followed her, leaving Stacey to deal with Sherry. I normally would've had a few choice words for her but Kyla was a more pressing matter at the moment.

I follow her into the bathroom and find her sitting on the floor against the door crying. I silently walk over and sit next to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Are you okay?" I ask in a whisper.

"No! I'm not okay, I have no friends. No one even cares about me. And now I have disgusting food all over me," she says between sobs.

"Kyla, that's not true, you have friends," I say and she looks at me with disbelief in her eyes.

"Are you kidding me Spencer? No I don't. The only reason anyone even cared about me, even you, was because I was Ashley's sister. I would be a nobody if I wasn't Ashley's sister," she says with disgust in her voice. I remain silent because I don't know what to say.

"Why would anyone want to be my friend when they can be hers? And I went and screwed up whatever little social status I had and now I have no one," she says. This is because of me.

"I'm sorry," I say as sincerely as I can. Really Kyla shouldn't of said anything, if she hadn't stood up for me than she wouldn't be in this disgusting bathroom crying.

"Why? It's not your fault," she says looking at me.

"You shouldn't of said anything to Sherry in the locker room," I said. Kyla looked shocked.

"Spencer, it wouldn't of mattered. They were never really my friends," she said. We were quiet for a moment.

"Well, I am. Come on let's clean you up," I said standing and helping Kyla to her feet.

"Spencer, you really are great," Kyla said hugging me and pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"I told you she was hanging with the dykes," I heard Sherry's voice as Kyla and I quickly broke apart to she Sherry and Ashley standing there looking at us. Something crossed Ashley's face as she looked between Kyla and I before she turned her attention back to Sherry.

"Looks like she's disgusting now too. What Kyla, were you just lying to all of us? Pretending to be straight so you could watch us and have perverted fantasies?" Sherry asked laughing.

"Sherry," Ashley said grabbing her forcefully by the arms and pushing her against the sink, "If you ever talk to my sister that way again, I will hurt you. Do you understand?" We all stood there for a moment and Ashley let go of Sherry who looked furious before strutting out of the room. She looked between me and Kyla before reaching out for Kyla, "Come on, I'll take you home so you can get cleaned up."

Kyla nodded and followed and I waited a moment and followed them out of the bathroom watched them walk down the hall. It looked like they were having a serious conversation and they stopped. I saw Ashley point back towards the bathroom in anger but quickly look away when she saw I was still looking. Kyla was shaking her head vigorously and Ashley seemed to calm down a bit at that.

I watched as they left the building, Ashley's arm linked through Kyla's. I smiled because at least Ashley cares when it matters.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: **_So this is for 01shane01 (who bossily got me to write :P) ...except I'm not sure how_ _I feel about this chapter, so I'm gonna give you the next one too :D_

_Reviews please!_

16

_I walked down the hallway ignoring the snickers that followed me no matter what direction I moved. I kept my head down as I tried to make it toward the cafeteria. The school had been abuzz with news that I was gay since Ashley had practically screamed at me at lunch two weeks ago._

_I turned the corner in the hallway and almost bumped into Ashley walking with Aiden. She had been attached at the hip with hip since our fight and I couldn't figure it out. After their first date Ashley had said she didn't think she wanted to go out with him again, and now they were the poster couple of King High. She scoffed and walked around me, Aiden in tow._

_I sighed and continued walking to the cafeteria. I spotted Carmen and Stacey sitting together and started to make my way over only to be blocked by the entire cheer leading squad minus Ashley. I saw Kyla still sitting at their table. _

_"Well if it isn't our poster lesbian," Sherry said, "What are you looking at?"_

_"Nothing," I mumbled and tried walking around them but the moved to stand if front of me. _

_"No I think you were looking at me, do you think about me Spencer? In your sick perverted lesbian dreams?" Sherry asked maliciously. I didn't answer but I wanted to kill her. In the corner of my eye I saw Stacey and Carmen walking towards us, anger and possessiveness in their eyes. I returned my attention to Sherry just in time to be splashed with whatever sugary drink she was holding. I sputtered, having not been prepared to have a drink thrown in my face._

_"Watch it Carlin," Sherry said before she and the rest of the squad pushed past me. I stumbled backwards but caught myself. I looked around, half the cafeteria was laughing and the other half pretending as if they saw nothing. I felt tears prick my eyes and Carmen and Stacey made their way towards me but I ran before they could reach me. I heard footsteps behind me as I made my way into the nearest bathroom to hide from them._

_I couldn't deal with this. I didn't want to face my friends anger and sympathy. _

_I locked myself in a stall and sat on top of the toilet with with my legs pulled up so no one would see me and I muffled my tears. I heard the bathroom door open._

_"Spencer?" Stacey's voice. I didn't answer. I heard someone move through the bathroom. I watched the bottom of the stall as feet passed it obviously searching for my feet._

_"She's not in here," Carmen said._

_"Let's look upstairs," Stacey responded and I heard them leave and dropped my legs with a sigh. My shirt was sticking to me now and the drink was cooling making me shiver. I heard the door the the bathroom open again and was still as I heard footsteps walk down the stalls. I heard the bang of the stall doors and someone pushed them all open. They came to mine and tried to open the door that I had locked. I heard the other person sigh._

_"Spencer?" she said and I didn't answer._

_"Come on Spencer open the door, I know you're in there," I again didn't answer. I saw the person bend down and then they stuck their head under the stall._

_"Kyla! What are you doing?" I asked shocked as she shimmied her way under the stall and stood up with a disgusted look on her face as she brushed herself off._

_"Well you wouldn't let me in," she explained as if it was perfectly natural that the next thing she do was to climb on the dirty bathroom floor to get in the stall._

_"What do you want?" I asked._

_"Are you okay?" she asked taking a step towards me. _

_"No, I'm not. I lost two of my best friends over some unknown reason. Half the school hates me. Rumors are flying about me and I'm cold and wet," I say starting to cry again. God, I feel like such a wimp and pathetic for letting them affect me like this. I wish I didn't care. _

_"I'm sorry, you didn't deserve any of that," she said pulling me into a hug and I rested my forehead on her shoulder. I calmed down a bit and the bell rang._

_"You're gonna be late to your next class," I said. Kyla stepped away._

_"Yeah it doesn't matter, let's clean you up," she said pulling me out of the bathroom and to the locker room._

_"Here you can borrow my shirt for now," she said and handed it out to me, which I gratefully accepted. _

_"I should probably get to class," she said, "you'll be okay?"_

_"Yeah," I said nodding. She smiled and left me in the locker room. I quickly changed my shirt and spent the rest of the day in Kyla's. I was grateful when my Mom didn't question me when I got home. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: **_Here's another update. Actually a semi good one I think so here you go 01shane01 :)  
Also someone mentioned putting what happened in the past realtime chapter at the beginning of each chapter so I guess I'll start doing that._

_Review please! _

**Previously: **

_**"Sherry," Ashley said grabbing her forcefully by the arms and pushing her against the sink, "If you ever talk to my sister that way again, I will hurt you. Do you understand?" We all stood there for a moment and Ashley let go of Sherry who looked furious before strutting out of the room. She looked between me and Kyla before reaching out for Kyla, "Come on, I'll take you home so you can get cleaned up."**_

_**I watched as they left the building, Ashley's arm linked through Kyla's. I smiled because at least Ashley cares when it matters.**_

17

It was Friday night and I found myself nervously searching for an outfit for my "date" with Ashley.

The rest of the week after the incident in the cafeteria Kyla had sat with Stacey, Carmen and I. Sherry hadn't bothered her either because frankly I think Ashley scared the shit out of her.

Ashley and I had decided to go to the movies tonight and she was picking me up in an hour and a half. It's just the movies. It shouldn't be this hard to get dressed. But I was freaking out. I was going through my closet and dressers like a maniac looking for clothes. I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in," I said still busying myself around my room.

"Hey Spence," my Mom said from the doorway, "What are you doing?" I was still going through shirts, holding them up against me as I looked in the mirror.

"Getting ready. I have to go out with Ashley tonight, for our project," I said.

"Ashley huh?" she asked and I finally stopped and turned to face her.

"Yeah," I questioned. My Mom had an unreadable face on and I wasn't sure if I was going to like whatever she was about to say.

"You've been hanging with her again?" she said leaning against the door.

"For school," I said sighing. I had a feeling I knew where this was going.

"Spencer," she sighed, "I don't want you to get hurt." I stared at her. That feeling when you just don't know what to say was creeping up on me. I had a vague idea of what she was saying but I didn't want to comprehend it.

"What do you mean?" I asked and my Mom gave me a pointed look.

"Mom, it's just a school project," she didn't look convinced. Heck, I wasn't even convinced after our last get together but she just nodded and left the room so I could finish getting ready. I finally decided on a simple tee with a zip up hoodie and a skirt with my black converse.

I walked into the bathroom and reapplied my makeup and ran my brush through my hair right as I heard the doorbell ring. I walked out of the bathroom. Damn, my room is a mess. This won't be fun to clean up when I get home. Oh well.

I quickly grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs to open the door. Ashley was standing there holding a flower. I glanced down at it and then back at her as she held it out to me sheepishly.

"You got me a flower?" I asked confused as I accepted it. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see my Mom standing there.

"Well it is supposed to be a date, right? Hello Mrs. Carlin," Ashley said addressing my Mom. She seemed timid, probably assuming I had told my Mom of our fights over the last two years. And she was right in thinking so.

"Ashley," my Mom responded.

"Right, well we should go," I said quickly to avoid awkwardness. I handed the flower to my Mom and walked out the door with Ashley.

We climbed into her car and sat quietly for a few moments as she drove us to the movie theater.

"So what was it?" I asked breaking the silence.

"What was what?" she asked turning to me at a red light. She had her sunglasses on so I couldn't see her eyes.

"The flower, what was it?" I asked as she accelerated again. I saw the corners of her mouth turn upwards.

"It's a Calla Lily," she responded. I waited a moment and grinned.

"Your really going to make me work for this huh? What does it mean?" I asked knowing full well that she would know. Ashley went through a phase in middle school where she was obsessed with learning the types of flowers and their meanings.

She hesitated before answering, "It means magnificent beauty." A moment of silence went through us and I faced my attention front but still smiled a bit.

"Oh, and don't eat it, it's poisonous," she added. I couldn't help but full on laugh at that.

"Yes, because my first thought was to eat the flower you gave me," I said with sarcasm.

"You never know," she joked and then added seriously, "maybe you should warn Glen?" I laughed again as we pulled into the parking lot. I was happy some of the tension was eased. I looked back to Ashley as she parked the car.

"I like your hair like that," I said before I could stop myself. Her hair was loose and natural down in curls. Stupid word vomit. I groaned quietly. She turned to me and slid off her sunglasses and smiled.

"I know," she said smirking before getting out of the car. What? I was confused as I stepped out of the car and followed Ashley to the familiar movie theater. We stood in the line to pay for tickets.

"Remember," she started and I turned to her, she looked away, "remember when we were younger and would come here and talk about when I got my senior license how we wouldn't have to be driven anymore?"

"Yeah," I laughed thinking on one of the many Fridays that we all had made one of our parents lug the four or five, sometimes six if Kyla joined us, around to the movie theater.

"It's weird how things change," she said quietly almost to herself. I didn't respond. I didn't want to ruin the dynamic we already had. It was strangely like we were friends again. I was actually having fun, not biting her head off or having to defend myself so I wasn't going to say anything to ruin it.

"How many?" the lady behind the window asked interrupting both mine and Ashley's thoughts.

"Two," Ashley said placing a twenty on the counter before I could respond.

"Ash," I said protesting. I stopped realizing what I had just called her. I hadn't used Ash in years.

She smiled at me, "It's a date, I'm paying," she said with a note of finality and pulled me to the concession stand. It might be so wrong that my heart skipped when she said that but I really don't care. At least not right now, I'm sure when I get home I'll freak out.

"Can we get a medium popcorn, two medium cokes and a box of milk duds," she asked the lady behind the counter.

"You don't like milk duds, they get stuck in your teeth," I said confused.

"Yeah, but they're your favorite," she responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. When the lady came back with our snacks I quickly whipped out a twenty before Ashley could pay again and placed it on the counter. She huffed at me but stayed silent.

We chose two seats near the back of the theater and quietly sat there munching on the popcorn as we waited for the movie to start. The theater was terribly crowded, only two other groups of people were there. Surprising, but it was early on a Friday night I'm sure people wanted to go out later.

As soon as the lights dimmed, I felt a shift in the tension between Ashley. For a minute I thought it might of just been my nervousness but I felt Ashley tense slightly beside me. It felt as if all my senses were heightened. I was extremely aware of how close our legs were to touching. If I moved my knee just an inch it would be touching. I couldn't pay attention to the movie because I could feel the heat radiating from her body at our close proximity.

At one point we both reached for popcorn at the same time and our knuckles brushed one another and I felt goosebumps emerge on my skin at the touch.

When the movie ended I almost breathed a sigh of relief because I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to be able to sit in that dark theater with Ashley. I don't know why I reacted that way, but it was making me crazy.

We walked silently out of the theater and paused to throw out our trash. We walked back into the parking lot as the sun was setting and I relished as the cool air from outside hit my face. It helped me think more.

"So what did you think of the movie?" Ashley asked as we paused.

"Oh you, know. It was okay," I lied. I honestly had no idea what the heck happened in the movie at all. Ashley smirked, as if she knew I was lying. I felt my face heat up and I suddenly realized that she was standing closer to me that she had in years. I looked up at her and saw her eyes drop to my lips. She wouldn't.

Then her lips connected with mine. I barely had time to think as she kissed me. Her lips were soft and I almost moaned at the feel of them. Before I could comprehend what was happening Ashley pulled away.

She looked scared and was staring at me.

"Ashley?" I said hesitantly. She took a step back and composed herself.

"Right, I should drive you home," she said starting to stride to her car.

"Ashley! What? What was that?" I asked catching up and falling in step next to her.

"That was nothing," she said unlocking her car and getting in the driver's seat. I huffed and walked to the passenger side.

"That wasn't nothing," I mumbled, "We should talk."

"No," she said trying to end the conversation. She sighed, "I can't."

The ride home was silent. I didn't want to push her. But then I did. I didn't know what to do. Maybe it was a lack of judgment on her part. Why would she kiss me? She has a boyfriend. Aiden.

"Thanks," I said as she pulled into my driveway.

"Yeah, sure," she said not making eye contact. Whatever. I don't have time to deal with her hot and cold treatment. It was definitely a lame judgment call on her part. I won't waste my time thinking about it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**AN: **_It's a bit on the short side :( Sorry but I am working on 19 as we speak (er...as you read?) So that should be up soon. _

_Reviews as always are appreciated. _

18

_"Okay girls have fun!" my Mom said as she pulled up to the front of the movie theater to let us out. _

_"Yeah, yeah okay," I said as Ashley and I quickly hopped out of the backseat of my car and ran towards the door. We linked arms as we walked into the theater and got on line for our tickets. It was Friday night so the line was a bit long, filled with people seeing their 8pm show. _

_"Okay, uhh rose?" I asked. She crinkled her nose, "Come on Spence. Come up with something harder I just studied like the entire library of flower species. But red means passionate love, pink means friendship, white means purity and yellow means zealous," she replied smugly. _

_"Fine...Peony," I said surprised I pulled some random flower name out of my head. _

_"Anger, happy marriage and bashfulness," she responded smugly. Hmph, I will stump you._

_"Lilac."_

_"Purple is first love and white is innocence." _

_"Holly." _

_"Defense, domestic happiness." I sighed and Ashley laughed._

_"Mistletoe," I said and cringed. _

_"Really? Mistletoe is all you can come up with? Isn't the meaning of that kinda obvious?" she asked. _

_"Girls, what tickets do you need?" the lady in the window asked impatiently. We had been so wrapped up in stumping each other that we forgot about buying tickets. Ashley told her and we received our tickets from the grumpy woman and moved to the concession stand._

_"Can I have a medium Coke and milk duds?" I asked as Ashley made a sound._

_"What?" I asked turning to her._

_"Milk duds? They like glue your teeth together," she said making a face._

_"Yeah but with chocolate caramel goodness," I said paying._

_"Whatever," she said sticking her tongue out at me and I returned the gesture. We had been doing that to each other since we were little. It had turned into a private joke of some sort, like a secret handshake only not. _

_"Small popcorn and a coke," she said. We paid and made our way into the theater. _

_"Whoa, awesome we get the whole theater to ourselves!" Ashley said as she looked around the desolate room. _

_"Well that's what we get for seeing this movie like two months after it came out, plus we're early previews haven't even started yet," I said._

_"Where do you want to sit?" she asked gesturing to the room. We decided on sitting in the bottom row of the top section of seats. That way we were close to the screen but not in the bottom section of seats where you had to crane your neck to watch the movie._

_"What time is the movie supposed to start?" she asked me._

_"7:25."_

_"And what time is it?" she asked eating a mouthful of popcorn. _

_"6:45," I responded and she sighed. I tore open my box of milk duds and poured a couple in my hands and ate them. I offered her some and and she gave me a 'are you kidding me look?' I shrugged, more for me. _

_"So you know what we should do while we wait?" she asked me and I looked at her confused._

_"Charades!" she exclaimed._

_"Ash, you want to play charades in a movie theater?" I asked._

_"Why not?" she asked. And she was right, the room was empty, we wouldn't be bothering anyone and we had forty five minutes until the movie. _

_"I guess so," I shrugged. _


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: **_A double update today! Thanks to those that reviewed 18 :)_

_Reviews make me happy!_

19

I sat on my bed with Kyla as the music from my computer was playing. We were quietly looking through magazines. I kept almost saying something but every time I looked at Kyla I thought of Ashley and her kissing me. I wanted to ask her if Ashley had said anything but that could open a whole new can of worms if Ashley hasn't said anything to Kyla. Gah, this is confusing.

"Thanks for letting me hang out," she said as she flipped through a magazine. It eased the tension and my thoughts weren't as hectic, which I was happy about.

I smiled, "Ky we're friends. We're going to hang out. Eventually we'll hang out so much, you might even get sick of me," I said and she laughed. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said as my brother opened the door.

"Spence – oh hey Kyla," he said when he noticed her on my bed, "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm good," she said blushing. I looked back and forth between them. Oh jeez. We sat in silence for a moment while Glen and Kyla didn't look at each other. They were so obvious, I almost laughed.

"Was there something you needed?" I asked my brother. He looked confused for a minute, "Oh right. I need to borrow your computer to do research. Mine crashed," I nodded and he unplugged my laptop and picked it up.

"Right thanks. See ya Kyla," he said walking out.

"No porn!" I yelled after him, to embarrass him and I heard him mock laugh as he walked back to his room.

"He likes you," I teased Kyla and she blushed harder. I swear her face looked like a tomato. I didn't know people's faces could ever get that shade of red.

"Well, he's nice," she said looking away. Ha, Glen nice? Whatever to each there own. I was about to say something in response to her when my door burst open.

"I need help," Carmen said as she flopped on my bed next to a stunned Kyla, "Oh hey Ky," she said. I was unfazed, Carmen had become so infused into my life that it was normal for her to just walk in my house. She even knew where the spare key was.

"What's up?" I asked. She sighed.

"I don't know what to do," she said. She flew backwards so that she was lying on her back on my bed.

"About what?" I asked as Kyla moved over a bit giving Carmen more room.

"Stacey," she mumbled. Kyla and I looked at each other. She seemed to pick up on where the conversation immediately. It wasn't like Stacey and Carmen didn't act like a couple already. If I didn't know any better, I would think they were dating already.

"What about Stacey?" Kyla asked curiously.

"I just – I think I like her," Carmen admitted.

"Aw, that's great!" Kyla said. Carmen groaned and covered her face. Kyla and I shared a confused look.

"What's the matter Carm? You have to talk," I said poking her.

"I like her. She's amazing...but she's not like you and me Spence. She's not gay," she said sighing.

I stared at her confused. Yeah, Stacey wasn't gay, but she has expressed interest in Carmen. To me at least.

"I don't that matters here, whether she is or isn't. I think it's just about liking who you like," I said.

"Okay fine, but even then. She would never like me," Carmen said.

"Umm, I beg to differ," Kyla said and both Carmen and I looked at her in shock.. Carmen sat up.

"What do you mean?" she asked so fast the words melded together.

"Well the way you two act together. I just get the vibe that she likes you as more than a friend," Kyla clarified. I nodded in agreement. Carmen narrowed her eyes at me.

"What do you know?" she asked curiously. Well great, sometimes it sucks having friends that know you so well. If I were to tell Carmen about my suspicions of Stacey's feelings toward her it would kinda be like betraying Stacey.

"Well I know that she was upset the other day. I know she's been questioning things," I said hesitantly. But I didn't say anything else. I felt bad because Stacey hadn't actually told me she liked Carmen, just the questioning herself part. But everyone knew. And if telling Carmen could somehow bring them together then that's a good thing right?

"I got to go," she said standing up suddenly.

"Uhh, where?" I asked.

"Well, now I'm even more confused. So I figure the best person to talk to would be Stacey herself," Carmen said shrugging, "if she rejects me at least I put myself out there and at least she knows how I feel right?"

"Good for you Carm," I said as she nodded and headed towards the door.

"Good luck!" Kyla said excitedly. She's such a romantic and loves when people get together.

I watched Carmen leave and pretended to go back to my magazine. But really I was envious of her right now. She was going right to the source of her confusion and problems to get an answer. I wanted to do that with Ashley. But I'm afraid and being selfish because we've hit some neutrality act where we are civil to each other and I kind of missed that.

But she kissed me and I kissed back. She has a boyfriend. She and the other cheerleaders have made my life hell for two years. And right now I don't really care, because I can't stop thinking about kissing her again.

God, I'm so messed up.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: **_So here's an update. I'm also giving you another one in a moment :D Yay for double updates!_

_Review please!_

20

_It was two days before the summer ended and I had to go back for my Sophomore year of school. I stared at my ceiling. This summer had been confusing. I hadn't seen Ashley that much but I couldn't stop thinking about her. It was driving me insane. I rolled over and sighed glancing at my clock. 9am. I couldn't stay here today so I grabbed my cellphone and dialed Carmen._

_"Umf," came the reply when she answered._

_"Did I wake you?" I asked._

_"A bit, it's summer Spence; you're supposed to cherish the hours and sleep until noon," she groaned. _

_"I was just thinking," I said. _

_"You're also supposed to shut off your brain during the summer and succumb to teenage stupidity," she said sounding more awake._

_"Haha, you're hilarious. Listen can we hang today please? I just have a lot on my mind," I said. She was quiet for a moment, maybe she could tell I was desperate._

_"Sure, meet at the beach in an hour?" she asked. I sighed in relief._

_"Yeah," I said and hung up. I threw back the covers and slid out of my bed. I walked over to my mirror and made a face as I observed myself. _

_"Why?" I asked. I sighed and moved to my bathroom to shower. I relished in the feel of the water hitting my skin, I turned up the heat almost to the point of burning as I washed. I finished and brushed my hair slowly. _

_"Glen," I said knocking on his bedroom door._

_"Yeah," he answered and I opened it to see him doing push ups. He's been on a fitness brigade for the last month of summer to get ready for a new basketball season._

_"Drive me to the beach? I'm meeting Carm," I said. _

_"Yeah sure," he said standing up. I was surprised. Usually Glen puts up a fight whenever I ask him to drive me anywhere but agreed surprisingly quick. He must have had plans already._

_"I'm meeting Aid at the park for a pickup game anyway," he clarified. I knew it. _

_"Ok, let's go." We yelled goodbye to Dad and hopped into Glen's car for the five minute drive to the beach. Sometimes living in California has it's perks. I waited on the bench on the pier for Carmen. _

_"Hey so what's up Carlin?" she says surprising me as she plops down on the bench next to me._

_"Nothing. Let's go for a walk," I said after a minute. She nodded and we linked arms and walked silently down the pier and onto the beach. It wasn't sunny but it was still bright out and it reflected off the water. There was a couple who walked past us under the pier and down the beach. This section of the beach was mostly deserted, so there weren't many people around. I sat in the sand under the pier and Carmen plopped down next to me._

_"So talk Carlin, what's up?" She asked._

_"I've just been confused lately," I said. She didn't question or respond but stayed silent to allow me to talk in my own time. Something I was extremely thankful for. _

_"I – I think...I like girls," I said quietly trying to gauge her reaction. She seemed to breathe out a breath she was holding and looked towards the water._

_"Why?" she asked. Not meanly, it seemed genuinely curious._

_"I just...I know what a crush feels like, I do. Everyone does," I say trying to unscramble my thoughts and she nods._

_"And it's like that but I don't even look at guys anymore. I just...yeah," I said._

_"You know it's ok, right Spence?" she said taking my hand in hers, "Nothings going to change between us, if you are or aren't." I felt my eyes prick with tears. Behind all of my fears that was my biggest. I didn't want to ruin the relationships and friendships I already had. She squeezed my hand and I smiled. _

_"Thanks," I whispered._

_"Sometimes it helps to just talk," she said._

_"Yeah, it does," I agreed. I looked up at her and she was staring intently at me. I felt like I was under a microscope but not in a bad way. She leaned in and I exhaled._

_"It's okay...," she said as she cupped my face. I gave a slight nod and our lips connected. It was a safe and comforting kiss. She was gentle and we lightly fell backwards. The kiss didn't deepen but it was content._

_Her face flashed into my head and I tensed up. Carmen felt it and pulled back. She was smirking and then busted out laughing._

_"What?" I asked._

_"That was like kissing a sister," she said making a face. I started to chuckle too._

_"Yeah...but an incredibly hot sister," I joked._

_"True...but ew," she said and we both cracked up. _

_When I got home I got out my phone to call Ashley. Talking to Carmen went well and I needed to talk to my best friend now. _


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I again still do not own anything.**

**AN: **_So I hope you enjoyed your double update. The next one will be single again but then I think i'll go back to doubles. :D I also might/ be writing a oneshot with 01shane01 so check that out._

_Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)_

**_Previously:_**

_** I kept almost saying something but every time I looked at Kyla I thought of Ashley and her kissing me.**_

**_..._**

_**"I don't know what to do," she said. She flew backwards so that she was lying on her back on my bed.**_

_**"About what?" I asked as Kyla moved over a bit giving Carmen more room.**_

_**"Stacey," she mumbled. Kyla and I looked at each other. She seemed to pick up on where the conversation immediately. It wasn't like Stacey and Carmen didn't act like a couple already. If I didn't know any better, I would think they were dating already.**_

_**"What about Stacey?" Kyla asked curiously.**_

_**"I just – I think I like her," Carmen admitted.**_

**_..._**

_**But she kissed me and I kissed back. She has a boyfriend. She and the other cheerleaders have made my life hell for two years. And right now I don't really care, because I can't stop thinking about kissing her again.**_

_**God, I'm so messed up.**_

21

I quickly walked down the hall rushing to get to Health, as I ran towards the door to avoid a tardy I accidentally bumped into someone sending books all over the place.

"God Carlin. Can't you ever watch where you're going?" Ashley's malicious voice said as she stood.

"I'm sorry," I said pulling myself to my feet. I was about to help her pick up her books but she waved me out of the way.

"You should be," she said shoulder checking me so hard I stumbled backwards and almost fell.

"God, you're such a bitch. I said I was sorry," I said.

"Well, what a delightful attitudes you two have in the morning," Mrs. Swan said walking into the classroom. I froze. Crap, not good.

"That will be a detention after school in my room for the both of you Ms. Davies and Ms. Carlin," she said motioning for us to be seated. I didn't even bother arguing with her that it was Ashley's fault. I knew I would get nowhere.

Great, my Mom will be thrilled to hear I had detention. I huffed and sat down next to Ashley. I took a glance over at her and glared at her only to see her smirking inwardly. Not the reaction I would expect from someone who just got a detention.

* * *

"So meet me at the car at 4:30," Glen said as we walked towards the classroom for my detention.

"My detention is only from 3 to 4 though, " I said.

"Then you'll have to wait until practice is over. Or you can walk," he said. I sighed, "Can I at least have the keys?" I asked stopping at Mrs. Swan's door.

"Uh, nope," he said before walking off laughing. Ugh, he could be an ass sometimes.

"Be sit Spencer" Mrs. Swan said nodding toward my chair next to Ashley.

"Now, I know you two didn't want to work together but you need to get passed your differences. You will be in here for an hour. I have a meeting and will be back at 3," she said walking toward the door.

"Try not to kill each other," she said amusing herself as she locked the door before shutting it chuckling lightly. Great now I'm in a locked room with my apparently bipolar ex-best friend who gives me butterflies when we touch. Great.

I looked around the room, trying to not look at Ashley. I guess I could start my homework, but that would require actually being productive before nine at night when I'm tired and procrastinate my homework until.

I could feel Ashley's eyes on me and I refused to look at her. But both she and I knew I was pretending to not notice that she was actually looking at me.

"What?" I ask exasperated not being able to stand it anymore.

"Nothing," she says, "Just thinking."

"Seriously Ash, are you medicated or something? What's with the mood swings?" I ask losing my patience. She kisses me then treats me like crap and now is perfectly civil again. I can't figure her out and it's so frustrating. What's her agenda?

I stood up and walked towards the side of the room and opened the room to let some air in the stuffy room. I turned around and almost jumped at Ashley standing right in front of me. I leaned against the window sill.

"Why would you do that?" I asked, the tension easing as the fresh air hit the back of my neck.

"What?" she asked. She was well withing my personal space bubble but not actually touching me and I could feel my face heat up slightly. I wished I could stick my head out the window and gulp in the air without looking like a freak.

"Why would you act like that today? And get us a detention," I asked. She had to know it was coming. Her behavior can't stay a mystery forever.

"So that I could do this," she said leaning in and kissing me. I was in shock. Once can be a mistake but twice? No.

It wasn't like the first hesitant kiss, but more demanding. Ashley grabbed my head securely in her hands and attacked my mouth with hers. Her lips were so soft as they melded with mine and tasted like vanilla.

I managed to move my mouth away from hers as she wrestled for air.

"Ash?" I said trying to get her attention but she was gone. She didn't listen and moved down my neck leaving light kisses along the way. All rational thought left my head and I wrapped my arms around her waist and looped my fingers in her belt loops pulling her hips closer to mine. Her hands were wrapped around my neck, with her fingers tickling me.

She sucked on my collarbone and I couldn't contain the moan that fell from my lips. I felt her smirk against my skin as she nipped at it and I rocked into her.

I flipped us around so that Ashley was against the window sill and pulled her head up to mine and reconnected out lips. My hands roamed her sides as we kissed and she tugged lightly on my hair. My tongue shot out across her lips and she eagerly opened her mouth deepening the kiss. She groaned as I sucked on her tongue and played with the hem on her shirt teasing her skin.

When we pulled apart we were both breathing heavily as we looked at one another. Her lips were swollen and red from the kissing and I couldn't help but chuckle at her disheveled appearance.

I stepped back putting some space between us. Her face was flushed from the lack of air and I was sure mine was too. She straightened out her shirt and ran a hair through her hair fixing it.

I sat back down, in my seat as she stood staring at me from her place against the window. At least this time she wasn't ignoring me. Instead she was looking right at me.

"Ashley," I said but didn't continue. I didn't really know what to say.

"Yeah?"

"What was that?" I asked deciding to jump straight to the problem.

"I-I don't know," she said sighing and taking a seat in the desk across from me.

"That's the second time," I said.

"I know," she said looking down and playing with her fingers. I glanced at the clock. 3:42. Detention was almost up and Mrs. Swan would be back soon.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know … I – I just know I like kissing you," she admitted shyly. It was the first time she had been hesitant all afternoon and I knew this was hard for her. It was hard for me too. I didn't know what to think of my feelings. I know I enjoyed kissing her, but she's Ashley. A cheerleader. We made it public that we didn't get along and yet here we were making out in a abandoned classroom after school.

"Me too," I whispered quietly. She gave me a small smile which I returned.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"I don't know." We stayed quiet for the remainder of the time, until Mrs. Swan came back to let us go.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN: **_So I'm sorry for the wait :/ I had massive school work and then rehearsals after school for hours so I was lacking time to write. _

_I do have the next ten chapters outlined though :) I just have to write them._

_But first I will be finishing that oneshot with 01shane01_

22

_'Bring a bathing suit to school.'_

_That's what the text said when I opened my phone on an extremely hot and sticky morning in June._

_'Why?' I texted back walking to my window hoping to catch a breeze. No such luck. The air inside and out was unmoving and thick making it hard to breathe. I had a sheen of sweat covering me already and I had just woke up. The back of my hair was sticking to the back of my neck so I pulled it up into a loose, messy bun. I stripped off my shirt and found a bikini to wear. I turned to my phone as it buzzed with a response from Ashley. _

_'You'll see ;) I'll meet you at school.'_

_I hurriedly kicked off my paajama bottoms and pulled on my bikini bottoms and then a pair of denim shorts that stopped mid thigh. I pulled a shirt over my head and grabbed my bag and went downstairs._

_"You ready?" My Dad asked as he straightened his tie and grabbed his briefcase. I felt bad he has to work in a suit, especially in the summertime. I just hoped he had air conditioning in the office._

_"Come on Glen started the car early to get the AC going," he said opening the door for me._

_"Oh thank God," I said stepping outside and he chuckled and followed me shutting the door behind him._

_We he pulled up to the school Glen jumped out of the car without a word and rushed to his friends._

_"Have a good day Spence," he said as I stepped out of the car. I nodded and shut the door. I saw Ashley sitting on the school steps with her headphones in and I walked quickly towards her. _

_"Ok so what's up?" I asked as she stood and pulled out the ear pieces and shut off her ipod. _

_"You'll see," she said grabbing my hand and pulling me away from the school to the road. _

_"Wait, where are we going?" I asked trying to stop her. I pulled my hand away from hers and looked pointedly back at the school building. She huffed and stopped walking and turned to look at me. She stepped closer and took my hand, "Don't you trust me?" her hand still grasping mine. I looked down and then into her eyes. With my life._

_"Of course," I said and I followed her down the street. I would probably always follow her, I couldn't help it. She led me to the beach and pulled out a towel from her bag and gave it to me to sit on._

_"I can't believe we're skipping," I said shocked yet excitedly. That was the first time I'd ever done something like that daring.  
"It's good for your mental health," she said laughing and taking her shirt off unveiling her bikini and sitting next to me on her own towel, "Too much school will kill your brain cells." I was momentarily distracted by her undressing and I forced my eyes to meet hers. _

_"Yeah, well that'll go over well when I explain it to my Mom," I said sarcastically._

_"Please, she and you will be thanking me!" she said chuckling and falling backwards so that she was laying on the towel to tan. The skin of her neck down to the swell of her breasts looked smooth. I swallowed unconsciously and realized I was looking at her. _

_I sighed and fell back onto my own towel and shut my eyes. I could feel the sun beating down on my body and the air was thick on top of me, not nearly as bad as it was off shore though._

_I felt my hand brush Ashley's as we lay next to each other. Her pinky wrapped arouned mine. I felt myself smile. As we lay there she never unwrapped our pinkies. _

_I felt my heart skip a beat at the touches similar to how it had when we held hands on the ferris wheel a couple of months ago. Suddenly I was happy I skipped school for the day, even for something as simple as keeping our pinkies tied together. _

_It was there that I realized something. I wanted my best friend to be more than a friend. I was in definite like with Ashley, and I didn't really care if it showed. _

_We were in trouble when we got back. My Mom had gotten a phone call telling her I wasn't in school and that I had a detention for skipping. I was also grounded for a week at home. Somehow though even with a detention and grounding, it was all worth it because it was one of the best days of my life._


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: No ownage**

**AN: **_So I apologize if this chapter seems ADD. It seemed that way for me. I know I also said double updates but...then you'd have to wait longer. I have tomorrow off, so I'll write more._

_Let me know what you think by reviewing :D_

**Previously: **

_**"Why?" I asked. **_

_**"I don't know … I – I just know I like kissing you," she admitted shyly. It was the first time she had been hesitant all afternoon and I knew this was hard for her. It was hard for me too. I didn't know what to think of my feelings. I know I enjoyed kissing her, but she's Ashley. A cheerleader. We made it public that we didn't get along and yet here we were making out in a abandoned classroom after school.**_

23

I walked down the hallway after Film heading to my last class of the day, Photography. I was thrilled the day was over. Lately I find myself just going through the motions. Since Ashley kissed me we haven't really talked or anything. I can't figure her out and was really starting to get on my nerves. What bothered me even more was the fact that I cared. We were in some weird cycle of never ending awkwardness met with kisses then back to anger then apologizing and then the awkwardness again.

It frustrated me. Especially since I didn't know what I was supposed to feel. My best friend, whom I liked kissed me twice. Now my mind is jumbled with confusion. I hated her, so much. Was I being to forgiving? Or just fooling myself? Was I an experiment? What the hell is going on? I really couldn't think much more than that. I sighed.

I was wrapped up in my thoughts so much so that I didn't notice people had stopped in the middle of the hallway. I walked into someone stumbling backwards. I mumbled a sorry and looked and saw Ashley and Aiden having a heated argument by her locker. It was drawing a crowd, but some people were pushing by trying to get to class. People were acting as if they weren't watching, slowing down as they passed to hear what was going on and I was getting annoyed not being able to make it through the hallway. At this rate I'll get a late slip. Again.

"What's going on?" I looked up as Stacey and Carmen weaved their way towards me. I briefly processed their interlocked hands and smiled.

"No idea," I said as we moved closer.

"No it wasn't like that," I could hear Aiden say as we got closer. It seemed as if he were the more emotional one, Ashley looked calm.

"What was it like then?" She asked anger seeping through. I saw her eyes scan the crowd quickly before they met mine. She looked away before I had time to blink. He didn't answer.

"Kyla wouldn't lie to me Aid. Don't insult my sister like that!" Ashley said.

"I wouldn't-"

"She saw you!" she yelled loudly. She took a deep breath and waited for him to answer.

"Look, why don't we talk about this later?" Aiden said noticing the crowd. He put his arm out to touch Ashley's shoulder, I guess in what he assumed was a comforting way. She swatted his arm away.

"No we won't! Amanda Mars, really?" she asked him and he hung his head. Amanda Mars. A Volleyball player in our grade. I didn't know her that well but from what I did know and when I talked to her she came off very narcissistic and bitchy. She was attractive, I guess. Blonde hair and medium height but not lanky; she had curves. But other than limited physical attraction I couldn't see why she attracted people the way she did. I didn't get it but I guess someone else has been on my mind lately.

"Ash, please," he begged. He must of of felt like her patience was ending, I could even tell just from watching. He was fighting a losing battle with her.

"No Aiden, I'm done," she said. Somewhere inside of me I was happy, but I couldn't show that, besides it wasn't like I was going to jump up and down and cause a scene. I still don't know what's going on with Ashley and I. But the fact that she just shut down Aiden made me oddly happy.

I looked up and Carmen was looking at me strangely with a questioning look on her face. She quirked an eyebrow and looked between Ashley and I. I guess I wasn't as good as I wanted to be with hiding my emotions. She could probably read me like a book. I shook my head and focused back on the scene in front of me.

"What?" he asked shocked, "Ash you don't mean that," the bell rang signaling we were all late for class. No one seemed to care. King High's poster couple was ending in front of their eyes. It was stuff like this that people in high school thrived off of. It you weren't there to witness it you would hear about it for a week from those that were.

"Yes I do," she said simply. She walked through the crowd of people and down the hallway. I hesitated for a moment and then followed her.

She walked into the gym and sat at the bleachers. I sat quietly next to her. She didn't seem surprised that I was sitting with her. She turned and gave me a smile, but it wasn't a real one; it didn't reach her eyes.

"Aren't you missing a class or something?" she questioned me.

"Uh...yeah," I said. Why did I follow her? Good question. She didn't press further she nodded gratefully and we sat there for a moment in silence.

"You okay?" I asked. Her hand was resting on her jean clad knee and I felt myself grab a hold of it without thinking. I paused because I didn't know how she was going to react. To my surprise she allowed me to keep our hands clasped.

"It was a long time coming, otherwise it wouldn't of ended the way it did," she said staring at the wall opposite us. The gym was silent and her words echoed a bit in the room.

"Oh," I said.

"We just weren't clicking, and I never really liked him that way. He was just easy to be with," she said still not looking at me but across the room. I gave her hand a gentle reassuring squeeze and she smiled.

"Plus I might of gotten caught up in someone else," she said not breaking eye contact with me. I let out a sigh and looked away.

"Look Ashley, I can't -"

"We'll talk, I promise," she said. And just like that I believed her. She wouldn't break her promise to me. I nodded and stood, if I left now I could make it to Photography and maybe not get detention for being late.

I started to leave but turned as she grabbed my hand.

"Thanks Spencer," she said genuinely.

"Of course."


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: **_So I wanted to post this Friday but fell behind. :/ But here's an update. :D Also thanks to everyone who has subscribed or favorited anything I've written, it means a lot. Also thanks to those who talk about this story in chat rooms or on twitter. (it was brought to my attention by MrsMusgraveTNG - so thanks)_

_Check out 'Taking Chances' a oneshot I wrote with 01shane01 and check out her stories as well! _

_Reviews make me smile._

24

_"So Madison likes Aiden," she said as we lay on her bed, music in the background._

_"What?" I asked, random?_

_"Well she hasn't said anything but I can tell," she said and I turned to look at her. She was looking in her math textbook and didn't seem to care about anything. I watched her look back and forth between the two pages lightly tapping her pen against her chin and then pouting. I smiled._

_"What about you and Aiden?" I asked with a feeling of dread in my chest. Ashley hadn't talked about hers and Aiden's one date unless it was brought up. Especially after the carnival. Now that I think about it though Madison was the one bringing up the date at most times._

_She looked up at me, "I don't like him that way. Which kind of makes things more complicated since he seems to like me even though I've tried everything I can to not lead him on after that date." I tried my hardest not to look overly relieved as she said this. But I secretly think she knew._

_"She should just go out with him," she said sighing. I laughed._

_"It's not that simple though is it?" I asked leaning backwards onto her headboard. She followed suit and rest herself back against a pillow._

_"Can't it be?" she asked looking at me. Something shifted in her tone of voice and I had a feeling like we weren't talking just about Madison and Aiden. She sat up straighter but never breaking eye contact. The tension in the room was thick with unspoken words. _

_"Well can't blame Aiden for being so taken with you," I said joking._

_"Shut up Spence," she said nudging me._

_"He likes you," I teased, "He wants to date you."_

_"Spence," she warned._

_"He wants to kiss you," I sang. Kind of like I do. Whoa, wait. I paused for a moment, why would I think that? I felt the impact of the soft pillow connect with my face and knock me backwards; effectively knocking any confusion out of my head._

_"Hey!" I said and Ashley just laughed. I poked her in her sides causing her to jump in surprise. She hates it when I do that. _

_"Spencer!" she laughed tackling me and attacking me with her fingers, running them quickly up my sides. _

_"Stop! Ash – stop!" I said between laughter._

_"Only if you do," she said her hands pinning mine down to my sides as she sat on top of me. I nodded vigorously so to free myself from her tickling attack. Our breathing calmed down and she stared at me and licked her lips. My heart stopped as she leaned in._

_"I'll get it!" we heard Kyla yell as the doorbell rang. We sprang apart. I stared back at her and she gave me a comforting smile. _

_"I should go," I said standing up and she stood up quickly with me._

_"Uh yeah, I should go see who's at the door. I'll walk you out," she said as we both silently left the room. We walked down the stairs of her house not saying a word, even though I felt like I should bring up the moment in her room. Unless I was just imagining a moment? No, it's been like this for a while. Moments. Silences. Touches. _

_"Hey Madison," Ashley said as we reached the front door. Madison didn't say anything but quickly looked between Ashley and I before throwing a look at Ashley that I couldn't decipher. _

_"Hey. Hey, Spencer. You're leaving?" she asked as I slipped on my shoes. _

_"Yeah, I'll see you guys at school. Bye Ash, bye Kyla," I said as I walked out Ashley's front door. As soon as I stepped outside Madison shut the door. I paused as I heard muffled, raised voices from the other side of the door. I could distinctively hear Madison's slight accent that she gets when she's excited or flustered and Ashley answering her. It didn't sound angry but it was definitely a loud disagreement. I was going to press my ear to the door to try and hear what was being said when my Dad pulled up in his car. I removed any thoughts of Ashley and Madison's loud discussion and walked to the car. _


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I dont own South.**

**AN: **_Look another update! I just want to say thanks to all the faves, alerts and reviews I've gotten. I can't believe I have over 300 O_O Oh and a note about this chapter...yes I realize Halloween was months ago but the start of this story was the beginning of a school year, so I have to go through some important things. _

_Also check out Taking Chances by 01shane01 and I!_

_Review please!_

**_Previously:_**

_**"Ash, please," he begged. He must of of felt like her patience was ending, I could even tell just from watching. He was fighting a losing battle with her.**_

_**"No Aiden, I'm done," she said. Somewhere inside of me I was happy, but I couldn't show that, besides it wasn't like I was going to jump up and down and cause a scene. I still don't know what's going on with Ashley and I. But the fact that she just shut down Aiden made me oddly happy.**_

_**...**_

_**"Plus I might of gotten caught up in someone else," she said not breaking eye contact with me. I let out a sigh and looked away.**_

_**"Look Ashley, I can't -"**_

_**"We'll talk, I promise," she said. And just like that I believed her. She wouldn't break her promise to me. I nodded and stood, if I left now I could make it to Photography and maybe not get detention for being late.**_

25

The first thing I see when I walk in on a Halloween Friday morning is my Mrs. Swan in fairy wings. I stopped short and stared in bewilderment causing whoever was behind me to crash into me.

"Sorry Spence I didn't see yo – Oh my God, what is she wearing?" Ashley asked me peering over my shoulder at Mrs. Swan. I shrugged and we both silently and confusedly made our way to our seats. We caught each others gaze and cracked up as the bell rang.

"Happy Halloween everyone!" Mrs. Swan said gathering our attention. She waved her wand around, streamers and all attached to it. I swear I could feel my eyes bugging out. That is one confident and self assured teacher.

"So in honor of the holiday we'll play a trivia game to see how well you know your partners. If you've done the assignments thoroughly so far you will be fine. Whoever wins gets...Candy!" she yelled excitedly.

"How much you want to bet she already hit some of that candy?" Ashley whispered to me and I chuckled. Mrs. Swan did seem a bit … hyper today. Mrs. Swan handed us all a sheet of paper with the questions on it. I glanced down and laughed. This was going to be a piece of cake. I love when teachers do something nice for holidays or breaks.

"Okay I'm picking groups and questions at random, so we'll start with Brad. What is Chris' favorite color?" Mrs. Swan asked.

"Uh...blue?" he answered hesitantly. Mrs. Swan glanced down and smiled and nodded tossing them both a bite sized piece of chocolate.

I watched as Mrs. Swan turned to another pair, Jeffery and Michelle, I relaxed in my seat. I felt Ashley lean in closer to me and whisper in my ear.

"So It's Friday," she whispered and I shuddered at her warm breath against my skin.

"You really are good at stating the obvious," I whispered back smiling. She grinned and shrugged.

"Yeah it's a talent few have," she bragged and nudged her shoulder.

"So I'm having a Halloween party, you should come," she whispered. I hesitated and looked at her, "If you want that is. Bring Stacey and Carmen too." I nodded. I would end up going. Now I just had to deal with Stacey and Carmen and somehow convincing them to go with me. I hadn't told them at all about what was going on with Ashley. I wanted to but somehow I just didn't know how to bring it up. Or how they'd react. So I kept it to myself.

"Yeah I'll try," I whispered back and she nodded smiling before turning her attention to Mrs. Swan who called on us next to answer a question.

"Ashley, how many siblings does Spencer have?" Mrs. Swan asked and I tensed up. Ashley quickly looked at me. I gave a slight nod and Ashley took my hand gently.

"Two," she answered quietly. Mrs. Swan looked confused as she glanced at the answer sheet she was holding.

"I'm sorry Ashley but -" she started but I knew it was time to cut in.

"She's right. I have Glen and I had a brother, Clay," I said. It wasn't hard to talk about, but I hated to see the pity on people's faces. My younger brother Clay had died as a baby, I never really knew him, I hadn't understood what had happened; I wasn't old enough. The effect on my Mom was undeniable though.

"Oh... Well Spencer I never expected you to share such a personal detail with Ashley," Mrs. Swan said.

"I didn't. She just knows me," I said. Mrs. Swan looked between the two of us a little awkwardly like she didn't know what to say or do, so she just tossed us two pieces of chocolate. Ashley gave my hand another squeeze.

* * *

Later at lunch I found Stacey and Carmen sitting in are usual spot and I quickly walked over to the. I had no idea how to bring up the idea of going to one of Ashley's parties. Maybe I would just not tell them whose party and then they couldn't do anything about it once we got there.

"Look at that," Stacey said nodding towards Ashley who purposefully stepped away from Aiden as he tried to sit down with them. She stood up and Madison followed her to a different table. Kyla walked in with my brother and noticed that the cheerleader jock table had split up. They both looked confused for a moment before Kyla grabbed Glen and brought him to where Carmen, Stacey and I were sitting.

"Hey," I said as they sat down.

"I'm so not dealing with that today," Kyla said and Glen nodded. I glanced at them for a moment. I knew they had hung out with the same people before but I didn't realize they were that close. Oh well, I would bug Glen about his not so secret crush later.

"So want to go to a party tonight?" I asked Carmen and Stacey.

"Sure, where?" Stacey asked. Damn it. I was hoping they wouldn't ask.

"Oh you know, Ashley's" I said mumbling the last part. Kyla and Glen both looked up at me in shock.

"You're coming to our party? That's great!" Kyla said excitement lacing her voice.

"Wow Spence really? Why would you go to Ashley's party?" my brother asked. Carmen and Stacey hadn't said a word and were staring at me in silent confusion.

"Shut up Glen, why does it matter?" Kyla asked smacking him lightly.

"Well no, it does matter. Why would any of us go to a party she's throwing?" Carmen asked disgusted. Well this isn't turning out how I wanted it to at all.

"Look, I want to go. Will you guys go with me?" I asked ignoring her question. Both of them were silent deciding whether to go with me or not. In the corner of my eye I could see Kyla nodding her head furiously and Glen just stuffing his face with a cold cut sandwich.

"Fine," Carmen said with finality. I just nodded my thank you and we all returned to eating our lunch.

* * *

"What are we even doing here?" Carmen asked sighing behind me as the three of us walked up Ashley's driveway to her house. We could hear the beat of the music from out side and see the crowd of people moving around inside. Glen had left earlier when Aiden picked him up to go to the party so we walked.

"And why did we walk?" asked a annoyed Stacey as she held on to Carmen's hand. Stacey had decided on a angel outfit. She was decked out in a short white dress that dipped in the front and stopped mid thigh. She had on giant white wings and a golden halo which accentuated her blonde hair. Carmen was pulling her along wearing her black heels and black corset paired with a short skirt and fishnet stockings. She took had wings and a halo only darker.

It's kinda cute that they matched...and sickening.

I on the other hand had chosen something less matching for Halloween. I was in my converse for comfort and a schoolgirl outfit, plaid skirt, white button down shirt and a red tie. My skirt wasn't nearly as low cut as theirs but still showed off enough leg. We reached the door and I paused, only for a moment, before carefully pushing it open.

We were bombarded with sound now that the only barrier between us and the hordes of people drinking and the blasting music was gone.

I walked into the kitchen with them following me. I didn't even know there were this many people in our school but here they were drinking beer and other things out of red cups and groping one another as they tried to find the beat of the music.

"Who the hell invited them?" I heard Madison's distinctive voice as she turned with Ashley to face us. I almost laughed with I saw Madison wearing a Devil costume and it seemed that Carmen was on the same thought train when she said, "Hey Maddy you know you're supposed to dress up on Halloween, not come as yourself!"

"Hey it's a party tonight, so let's back off," Ashley said intervening. I gawked at her outfit. She was dressed like a maid in a black corset with interlacing white lace and a skirt so short I was surprised it covered anything. I gulped as my eyes raked her legs covered in thigh high socks down to her black heels.

When I looked up she was smirking at me as she looked over my outfit. I was glad I wasn't the only one staring.

Madison nodded and stormed off and I watched as Stacey and Carmen walked off in the other direction leaving Ashley and I together. She rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand pulling me away. I stepped back admiring her ass..ets.

"So I guess you didn't tell her that you invited us?" I asked and she gave me an 'are you kidding me?' look before pulling me along again.

"Well did you tell Stacey and Carmen anything?" she asked and I just shook my head no. How would I tell them that I was making out with Ashley Davies occasionally? That would go over well.

I was so wrapped up in being pulled along that I didn't notice she pulled me into the bathroom until she pushed me up against the door shutting it. Her hands were on both sides of me trapping me between her and and the door. She quickly moved her right hand to lock the door and slammed her lips into mine. I groaned as she sucked and bit on my bottom lip.

"God Spencer, you look so hot right now," she whispered into my ear nibbling on it. She pulled at my tie leaving no space between our bodies. I moaned as she positioned her leg between mine. She trailed her finger tips down my neck and quickly unbuttoned my shirt from the top leaving kisses down my neck and across my breasts. I rocked my hips against her leg and flipped us so she was against the door. My hands fell down her back and cupped her ass bringing her hips harder into mine.

She tossed her head back as one leg wrapped around my body and I licked her neck. Her hands moved under my shirt and tickled the skin below my breasts. She moved her hands lower bunching up my skirt and grasping my hips.

We broke apart breathing heavily as someone pounded on the door,"Hey are you almost done in there?"

"Uh, yeah...one second!" Ashley yelled back and sighed letting her head fall back against the door. I shook my head and stepped back.

"Ash-," I started.

"I know," she said stepping closer to me. She brought her hands to my shirt and silently re buttoned my blouse and adjusted my tie.

"I got a little carried away," she murmured wrapping her arms around my waist and leaning her head against my shoulder. She sighed and kissed my collarbone before stepping away and fixing her hair.

"Just follow me because whoever is on the other side of the door is probably too drunk to care anyway," she said and I nodded. I sighed as we parted on the other side of the door.

I looked around and found Stacey and Carmen talking to Kyla in another room.

"Hey where have you been?" Kyla asked hugging me.

"Oh you know, around," I answered vaguely earning a questioning look from them. Carmen was staring at my neck and I looked at her weirdly.

"Nice hickey," she whispered to me so not to attract the attention of the other two. I gulped and quickly moved my shirt to cover the mark. Crap that's going to be hard to explain.

Glen came over and pulled Kyla over to dance and I caught sight of Ashley dancing with Madison.

I couldn't keep lying to people. I didn't want to be strung along, but somehow I kept falling into the same loop with Ashley. For now it was okay, I would give her time. But I wouldn't keep doing this forever.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Eh... Nothing is mine except the plot and Stacey.**

**AN: **_An update. :) I'm working on the next two. A lot of people want to know when they will talk...and after the next two that should happen. So yay :D_

_Review please._

26

**October 7th Grade:**

_I adjusted the pointed hat on top of my head and smiled at my reflection. I had on a black robe with a purple lace cape with intricate patterns on it. My eyelids had deep violet eyeshadow on and I had on pink lip gloss. My Mom had helped me with the eyeliner and mascara. My witch's hat was the final touch._

_"Finally, let's go!" huffed Ashley dressed in a vampire outfit. _

_"Sheesh, I didn't take that long," I said. Ashley was just excited. This was the first year our parents were letting us go out trick or treating by ourselves. It was so exciting, we get to walk wherever we wanted without being followed or watched. We both had stocked up on shaving cream as well because everyone knows once you go on your own you get into shaving cream fights with whoever you meet. It's like a right of passage. _

_"You've been a witch for at least three years in a row, you would think that you would have getting ready down pat now," she said chuckling and sticking out her tongue at me. I just rolled my eyes and returned the gesture. It was like some weird friendship thing we did, it was childish, but we always did it. It's like a hug or a secret handshake, only no actual touching is involved._

_"It needs to be perfect" I said following her out of my room and down the stairs to where my Dad was standing handing out a variety of candy to a bunch of toddlers at our door. _

_"Okay girls just remember to stay together and be back here by ten," my Mom said. We both nodded. _

_"And your to meet Glen at the park at 9:30 so you can all walk back together," she said and we nodded again. _

_Glen had already left dressed as a ninja with Aiden to meet some of his friends. Ashley and I were going to try and meet Madison, Stacey and Carmen near Madison's house and then walk up and down the streets. _

_We walked down the street pausing at the houses along the way until we reached Madison's. We rang the doorbell and she, Carmen and Stacey came tumbling outside. Carmen and Stacey were Thing 1 and Thing 2._

_"Fitting guys," Ashley said to them and they chuckled. Madison was dressed as a genie with baggy blown out pants and a shirt cut mid drift so her stomach was showing. She's lucky we live in California or else she might've been just a tad bit cold. _

_"A witch again Spence?" Maddy asked chuckling and I just nodded._

_"Girl, next year I am dressing you up. Okay?" I stared at her in fear, I doubted I would want to wear anything Madison chose out for me. We have very, very different taste in clothing. She saw my look and just laughed as she grabbed my hand and looped her arm through mine and pulled me along down the street. _

_We walked down her block turning the corner gaining candy as we went. I had a good sized load in my pillow case as we neared a street with kids running wild. There was shaving cream all over the ground and unfortunately for some on cars and front lawns. People were covered in it and throwing it at anything that moved. Silly string was spread out sporadically on trees and bushes and one house was even toilet papered. I didn't know if it was decoration or if someone had done it as a joke. _

_"Whoa," said Carmen before laughing as someone's ran past throwing shaving cream right in Stacey's face. _

_"Oh it's on!" Yelled Madison as well all grabbed our shaving cream cans with the tip melted so that it could spray farther and ran in different directions chasing people._

_By the time we were done we were covered head to toe in white shaving cream. The stench was strong on us and I knew it would last a day or two. _

_The five of us were heading back to the corner where Stacey, Carmen and Madison would go back to Madison's house and Ashley and I would go to the park to meet Glen. As we approached a boy jumped in front of me so I screamed and jumped back dropping my bag of candy. The ninja scooped it up and ran away laughing._

_"Glen!" I yelled as Ashley and I chased him to the park. By the time we reached him he was eating my candy quickly while sitting on swing and throwing some to Aiden. _

_I rushed over to him, "Hey come on give it back," I said and reached for my bag but he held it out of reach. I hated our height difference right now. _

_"Spence I didn't get any, so share," he said grabbing another piece and putting it in his pocket._

_"No, that's your fault," I said as Ashley walked up beside me. He just shrugged. Ashley gave me her candy bag and waled closer to my brother who stared at her in confusion, then out of nowhere she pushed him backwards off the swing. She picked up my fallen candy bag and handed it silently to me._

_Aiden and I were cracking up and Glen stood up brushing himself shocked._

_"Wh-what?" he asked and Aiden just clapped him on the back as we started walking home, Ashley and I leading the way._

_"Thanks," I said and she smiled her true smile, nose crinkling and all._

_"No problem...plus it was worth it to see Glen on the ground," she said and we both laughed the entire way home. Glen learned one thing, don't mess with Ashley Davies. _


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own South**

**AN: **_Look a quick update! Now I have to go do homework :/ But I realized in the last note i said 2 chapters till the talk, I meant 4. So now 3. 2 of which would be flashbacks._

_Review please._

27

_**Previously:**_

_**"God Spencer, you look so hot right now," she whispered into my ear nibbling on it. She pulled at my tie leaving no space between our bodies. I moaned as she positioned her leg between mine. She trailed her finger tips down my neck and quickly unbuttoned my shirt from the top leaving kisses down my neck and across my breasts. I rocked my hips against her leg and flipped us so she was against the door. My hands fell down her back and cupped her ass bringing her hips harder into mine.**_

_**...**_

_**Carmen was staring at my neck and I looked at her weirdly. **_

_**"Nice hickey," she whispered to me so not to attract the attention of the other two. I gulped and quickly moved my shirt to cover the mark. Crap that's going to be hard to explain.**_

I sat in the cafeteria the sounds of people talking and bustling about in my head, surrounding me. But I tuned it all out. I was focused on her.

She was wearing blue jeans today and I found it slightly strange yet exhilarating that she wasn't in her usual uniform. A week after Halloween and we hadn't really talked since then. Of course if it was up to Ashley, I don't think we'd be doing much talking anyway.

I found myself falling for Ashley again, stronger than I felt before; maybe because in some weird and confusing way she was reciprocating my feelings this time. Maybe because I was no longer scared and confused about who I was. I mean, that's not saying I'm not confused about this situation right now. Because I totally am. I sighed.

She laughed at something Kyla said. Kyla had been alternating her seats between us and Ashley. It was usually her and Madison otherwise. Sometimes Glen. I had found it odd thought that Sherry rarely sat with them and was often with Aiden at the other lunch table. Recently Kyla had one of her friends from her art class, Chelsea sit with them as well. She seemed pretty cool and laid back but extremely passionate about her work. She wasn't often at lunch and I think that's because she liked to get more time in the art studio. I admired that drive she had.

Her laugh reminded me of her voice that sent shivers down my spine. It's raspy quality and huskiness screamed sexy. She turned her head and her eyes connected with mine, like she knew I was staring at her. She winked at me quickly. So quickly I thought it's might of just been a blink, then her attention was back on what Kyla was saying.

I needed to know what was going on in her brain. I needed to know if she was feeling the same way about me. And I needed to know why. She kept saying soon we would talk, but time kept escaping us. There was never a moment alone to discuss the things that needed to be discussed and I could feel myself saying it didn't matter. I was getting so wrapped up in her and touching her and kissing her and being near her that nothing else seemed to matter. But it did, I knew that and I had to keep that in the back of my mind.

So I kept reminding myself that. Every time her arm brushed mine in class and made my stomach flip, I reminded myself. Every time her breath hit the side of my neck, I reminded myself. Every time I thought about our kisses, I reminded myself. It was tiring but I didn't want to forgive and forget. I forgave, that much is true but I won't forget until I get answers.

"Earth to Spencer," I snapped out of my thoughts as Stacey's pale hand waved in front of my face.

"What's up?" she asked and I just shrugged. I still hadn't told Stacey and Carmen about Ashley and I. I didn't know what to say. I found that since Halloween though, Carmen watched me more carefully so spacing our in front of her staring at Ashley probably wasn't the smartest move.

"You've been spacing out a lot lately. What's going on?" she asked concerned.

"It's nothing Stace, just school and stuff," I lied. I hated that I just flat out lied to my best friends. It felt like there was a twisting in my stomach because I knew it was wrong. Carmen was scrutinizing me and she looked in the direction I was staring and saw Ashley. She gave me a weird look, kind of like anger and confusion combined.

I think she knows. I hope she doesn't. I don't want to have to explain myself before even I know what's going on in my own life.

My phone buzzed and I pulled it out of my pocket and read the text message. _Meet me in the upstairs bathroom in 5._ I smiled, I couldn't help it. I watched her say goodbye to Kyla and dump her lunch tray before she left the room.

I quickly got up and followed her, like she knew I would. She left without waiting for a response because she knew I would follow her.

I walked into the bathroom and she was leaning against the sink.

"Hey," I said and she smiled as she beckoned me with a 'come here' motion of her finger. I walked over to her and she draped her arms around my neck.

"Hey back," she rasped. We stared at each other. I loved Ashley's eyes. They seemed to change colors every time I saw them. The were a deep chocolate brown but sometimes a lighter mocha. Today I couldn't put a name on it. They had flecks of green spread out in a puddle of brown. Like patches of grass in a mud puddle. I chuckled and she quirked her eyebrow at me.

"You have mud eyes," I said.

"What?" she asked a look of pure confusion crossed her face, "Should I take that as an insult?" I shook my head no as my hands wrapped around her hips.

"No, they're beautiful," I said nuzzling into the crook of her neck and placing light kisses all over. She tilted her head back to give me better access.

"Spencer?" I froze. That wasn't Ashley. I felt her tense up in my arms as well. I went to step back, but it was too late, we had been caught. I faced the person in the bathroom door, shock written on their face before they ran out.

"Carmen!" I shouted, and I went to follow her but I was stopped by Ashley. She was scared, I cupped her face and kissed her mumbling, "it's fine," before chasing after Carmen.

"Carm," I found her by her locker in the deserted hallway.

"I knew something was going on with you! I knew it, but what was that?" she asked while furiously shoving some books in her locker. I didn't answer.

"How long Spencer? Has it been going on for a while? Was it some sick joke you two had planned out? Were you two just laughing about it while we were trying to get through without dealing with the remarks from them?" she fired each question at me with out taking a breath, slamming her locker door at the end.

"It wasn't like that," I said pleading with her to understand.

"What was it like then Spencer! Please explain it to me. Because it's Ashley Davies. Ashley Davies," she said venomously. I didn't answer her again. I looked down at the floor. I knew she was right. Ashley had kind of ruined things all those years ago and even I don't understand how I could forgive her. She just seems sincere. I know she is.

"She's different Carmen. It's like how it used to be," I whispered and she laughed mockingly.

"It will never be like that again Spencer, I can't believe that you of all people would fall for her...again," she said as the bell rang. She walked off leaving me there to think about what she had just said.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own South**

**AN: **_So I'm so sorry for the wait guys! I hope I still have some readers. :/ Anyway here's an update, kinda short and a flashback - I know slightly disappointing. But I'm working on the next right this second :) So I hopefully will have that up much sooner than I posted this chapter. Also, for flashbacks, I'll also add in when they occur, just like I do the "previously" with the realtime chapters. Hopefully that will end some confusion. This is a continuation of a previous flashback jsyk. _

Chapter 28

**That day at the beach before 10th grade:**

_After the kiss on the beach, Carmen and I decided to hang out some more. She had been completely normal about everything and didn't even bring up my confusion again; most likely knowing that if I had to talk to her again I would open up in due time. It was getting late in the afternoon, the sun was setting and the smell of dusk and salt filled my nose as we left the beach. We walked along the pier, the lights of the stores and booths glowing in the distance. People were crowding around game booths as they opened to play a ring toss or a dart game._

_The scent of junk food laced with sugar and stale cigarette smoke from people off to the side filled the air as we walked along. We decided to get a frozen yogurt and sat on a bench watching the people in shorts walk by carefree and happy. The waves were behind us, crashing lightly as we sat and ate our frozen yogurt and people watched. Carmen was being unusually quiet which usually meant she had something on her mind. I licked at my vanilla cone and looked up the pier._

_"So Spence, I've been thinking," Carmen said drawing my attention, "You've said you had crushes on girls?" I nodded, I had a feeling I knew where she was going with this thought, "So like, who?"_

_I blushed and not lightly. It was a slow blush that warmed my neck up to my ears and I could feel it hotly cover my face. _

_"No one," I mumbled._

_"Aww come on Spence!" she said nudging me and I vigorously shook my head. She poked me in my side causing me to jump._

_"No," I said but I could feel any resistance weakening. After everything that I had just told Carmen today it seemed like the fact that I was crushing on my best friend would be the next logical thing to tell her. But I was embarrassed, what if she told Ashley or Madison? I just, didn't want that out yet. I don't know how I would react or what I would do._

_She looked at me apathetically, almost as if she knew at any moment I would give into her non emotion. I sighed and she smiled. _

_"Ashley. Okay?" I asked forcing my words out in a rush. _

_"I knew it," she said simply before going back to her ice cream. I stared at her incredulously before saying, "If you knew, why did I have to tell you?"_

_"I wanted to hear you say it," she said shrugging, "It's different that way."_

_"How so?" I asked. I didn't see any difference, either way you know, right?_

_"By you telling me, it means you're ready to share that part of you with people, not everyone of course, and I'm not forcing you into a confession and it also means you trust me enough to talk to me," she said for once being dead serious. I could feel the shift in the mood in the air around us, amidst the bustling crowds of people walking up and down the pier, the sound of the gulls and waves in the background and the smell of oil, sugar and smoke; something changed. Carmen had become the person I could count on for any and everything without any worry of judgment._

_Carmen just shrugged nonchalantly and licked her chocolate cone as I watched her with a smile tugging on my lips thinking about what she had just said._

_"Thanks," I said after a few moments. She nodded back at me and smiled. We let the silence soak in for a moment just sitting there. _

_"Well this is serious," she commented dryly after finishing off her cone, leave it to Carmen to turn such a serious conversation into a sarcastic joke. We both laughed and stood up. Before I could walk off though she quickly pulled me into a hug. I was shocked for a minute at the sudden warmness and comfort thrown at me. Carmen wasn't one to usually show emotion so I knew this was her way of showing me that she was okay with everything. I accepted the hug graciously while it lasted._

_We broke apart and she said, "Well that's enough emotion for one day." And I couldn't help but laugh at typical Carmen._

_"Shut up, let's go" I said grabbing her arm and pulling her down the pier._

_"Come on Carlin, I'll beat your ass at the ring toss!" she said rushing ahead of me._

_"You're on!" I shouted laughing and following her. _


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**AN: **_I actually don't have much to say._

Chapter 29

**_Previously: _**

_**"Spencer?" I froze. That wasn't Ashley. I felt her tense up in my arms as well. I went to step back, but it was too late, we had been caught. I faced the person in the bathroom door, shock written on their face before they ran out.**_

_**"Carmen!" I shouted, and I went to follow her but I was stopped by Ashley. She was scared, I cupped her face and kissed her mumbling, "it's fine," before chasing after Carmen.**_

**_..._**

**_"She's different Carmen. It's like how it used to be," I whispered and she laughed mockingly._**

**_"It will never be like that again Spencer, I can't believe that you of all people would fall for her...again," she said as the bell rang. She walked off leaving me there to think about what she had just said._**

Ashley wasn't here this morning. I was sitting in my stupid Health class listening to Mrs. Swan talk about the effects of alcohol and I didn't even have Ashley here to distract me. Honestly we have learned about the affects and terrors of alcohol, and I understand they want to keep us safe; but in all honestly it's not going to stop those who drink from drinking.

It probably didn't help that it was the Wednesday before Thanksgiving break. Everyone was looking forward to just getting out of the building. I didn't want to sit in class longer than I absolutely had to.

I sighed and looked down at my notebook covered in doodles from my constant spacing. Thank God for Ashley and this stupid project because without her I'm sure I wouldn't know half the information. It's not that I'm a bad student, it's just one of those classes that I just find it so easy to space out in.

My phone buzzed and I discreetly pulled it out and smiled when I saw it was from Ashley.

_Meet me in the bathroom._

Oh classy, meeting in the bathroom.

_Ashley I'm shocked! Skipping class! _I sent it back laughing inwardly. Not a minute later I had a response: _Well I'm a woman of many surprises. _I didn't doubt it for one minute.

I raised my hand and excused myself quickly to the bathroom, moving swiftly through the hallways. I pushed open the thick door quickly and saw her leaning against the sink, waiting for me.

"Deja vu?" I asked and she smirked and answered, "All over again."

"Skipping class?" I asked casually and she nodded.

"I couldn't sit through that today, and I thought you might want a break." I looked around the empty, bland bathroom.

"You know, I would think that after last time you would pick less obvious places to meet me," I said walking up to her. She just shrugged and smiled at me wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I have a plan," she said.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Her only answer was to aggressively press her lips against mine pushing me backwards. Her hands wrapped around the back of my body kept me upright as I stumbled backwards from the force of her kiss. She kept pushing until I felt the light hit of the bathroom stall door against my back easily give way as she forced us in, lips still connected. I smiled at her lack of subtlety and locked the door behind her back as pressed me up against the wall.

My leg wrapped around her body and she hoisted it it up holding me up. Damn she's strong.

"Putting those cheer leading muscles to use?" I rasped and she chuckled holding up my other leg so that I was completely wrapped around her. My hands found there way into her hair and hers slipped under the back of my shirt teasing my lower back with ticklish touches.

She moved backwards and sat down so I was straddling her. I threw my head back to give her better access to my neck. She licked and sucked all over causing me to moan. She chuckled as I groaned in protest when she removed her mouth from my neck.

"Shh," she said smiling and I grinned back at her. We sat there for a moment just staring at each other. I don't know what it was but I felt content just sitting there.

The door to the bathroom opened and the soft clicking of heels could be heard as someone entered the room. I felt my breathing stop for a moment, at least this time we were in a stall. I quickly made sure my feet weren't showing under the stall because that would be weird. Ashley and I were silent as the person stopped in front of our stall.

"Ash, is that you?" Madison's voice came floating through the door. Ashley sighed rested her head against mine.

"Yeah," she answered finally and carefully still holding on to me stood up. She turned and placed me on the toilet. Madison's feet moved away from the door and in the direction of the sinks and Ashley took that time to sneak out of the stall leaving me hidden.

"How'd you know it was me?" I heard her ask Madison as the water came on.

"Your shoes," the Latina replied. Damn Ashley and her stupid heels; but they did make her legs look killer.

"Oh," Ashley replied. The silence filled the room and even I could sense the awkwardness between the two of them.

"Look I have to say something you're not gonna like," Madison finally said. Ashley didn't respond, but I saw her feet turn to face Madison.

"You need to stop this. It can't happen again, Sherry's talking; especially after what happened with Ky," Ashley went to say something but I Madison cut her off, "I'm not saying she's right Ash, but think about it. Rumors are flying and breaking up with Aiden hasn't helped any."

Rumors? What rumors? I haven't heard anything.

"Madison stay out of it," Ashley sad anger seeping through her voice.

"No! You're my friend and it stopped before, you can stop it again."

"No, I'm not talking about it with you. Especially right now," Ashley said attempting to end the conversation, "Look I'm still cheering, nothing is changing that. So I don't see why it matters."

Madison sighed, "Okay. Look I'll meet you at lunch," she said as she walked out of the bathroom. I waited a moment and then unlocked the door to see Ashley still standing there.

"What was that?" I asked. She just shook her head. I nodded, I wasn't going to force her to tell me something she didn't want to.

"So you have plans over break?" she asked me.

"Well, you know, the obvious Thanksgiving with the family. Then nothing. Why?" I asked, although I kinda hoped it would be because she wanted to hang.

"We should talk and hang out. Saturday good?" she asked and I nodded. She looked at her cellphone, "The bell is gonna ring. I should go." I nodded and she kissed me on the cheek before walking out the door.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about South.**

**AN: **_So I realize my updates are coming slower, but I hope you can all bear with me. I'm hoping to have the next chapter in the next 2 days._

_Please review :)_

Chapter 30

**Thanksgiving 9th grade:**

_I turned as I felt the sharp jab in my shoulder. Glen smirked at me before acting like nothing happened. We were standing outside Ashley's house waiting for the door to open. The cold November chill chilled me past my coat and I just really wanted to get inside. I sighed as I felt another poke in my back._

_"Glen stop poking your sister," My Dad said without even turning his head. I looked up at him and he winked and I chuckled._

_"Honestly, Glen you're tenth grade," my Mom said and I saw Glen turn a bright shade of red at his scolding. I smirked. Seriously, you would think once we got to high school the teasing would stop. I'm only a Freshman but I'm definitely more mature than he is. We stood outside the Davies' door waiting for it to be opened and I could smell the scent of potatoes and turkey wafting through the air; somewhere a window must have been cracked. My mouth watered at the thought, I was starving. Instead of my grandma coming to our house for Thanksgiving she decided to visit Las Vegas with her friends so the Davies' invited us over. _

_The door opened to reveal Christine dressed elegantly in a little black dress. Her smile was huge and at ease on her face as she ushered us into the house quickly to ease us from the chill. Our coats were ushered off by the Davies' maid, Carla, and she quickly disappeared into the huge household._

_"Come in come in! Wine?" she asked as we walked into the living room. _

_"Yes please!" My Mother said laughing along with the adults and sitting on a sofa. My Father took the arm chair and Christine sat in the loveseat so that they were sitting in a triangle facing each other. There were snack plates on Christine's coffee table. Glen and I stood awkwardly for a moment as we looked around. Usually Ashley was around; I wondered where she was. _

_"Ashley! Kyla! Glen and Spencer are here!" Christine yelled before giving us a warm smile. I felt a warm hand clasp mine and quickly pull my into another room. _

_"Hey Spence," Ashley said wrapping me into a hug. I felt my body go into overdrive. My heart was pounding in my chest and I was sure she could feel it. I relished in the contact. I Wanted to hold the hug longer and I felt the warmth leave me as she pulled away and plopped on a couch in front of the family room television. Kyla and Glen followed us inside and sat on the floor. Ashley patted the seat next to her and I smiled and sat down. _

_Ashley flipped on the television and clicked through the channels but I wasn't focusing on it. All I could focus on were my senses. Somehow Ashley's body was touching mine. Her pinky was next to mine. Her leg was pressed up against mine creating warmth. The sounds of Glen and Kyla chatting quietly and of the television blurred in my mind and became unrecognizable. Somehow it seemed like each breath I took in was the loudest thing in the room. I could only focus on her scent. She smelled warm like vanilla and cinnamon. But then I would catch a waft of her delicious, fruity hair and sigh at the sweetness of it. _

_She poked me in the side and pointed at Kyla and Glen sitting together closely on the floor. I smirked at her. _

_I leaned in close to my brother's ear and whispered, "get a room," before cracking up with Ashley. He turned a deep shade of red flipped me off. Kyla blushed and focused on the television which was playing some unimportant cartoon. _

_Ashley's hand was still touching mine and she laced our pinkies together before taking my hand completely in hers. My hand felt as if it were on fire. It was tingling just from her touch. I couldn't help the smile that graced my face. Every once in a while since the carnival and the Ferris wheel sometimes we would just sit like this. Our hands would find each others and they would stay like that; like it was the most easy and comfortable thing in the world._

_I couldn't tell if she felt the connection I felt. I couldn't tell if her skin tingled like mine did. I couldn't tell if her heart was beating out of control like mine was. I hated it. It was almost bittersweet every time she took my hand in hers because it made me feel incredible and horrible all at the same time. That's why I wouldn't say anything when we held hands like this; I wouldn't ask her if she felt the same. I couldn't take that kind of rejection, not from Ashley._

_"Dinner is ready!" we heard the smooth voice of Christine call down the hall. Glen and Kyla immediately stood._

_"I'm starving," he said and she shoved him out of the way as they raced out of the room._

_"You're always hungry," she said laughing as they ran to the Thanksgiving feast. Ashley stood her hand easily and smoothly slipping from mine and walked to the door. _

_"You coming?" she asked her voice soft as she turned back to me with a questioning glance. I shook any confusing thoughts from my head and smiled and nodded and we walked to dinner. _


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**AN: **_Hey long time no update! I am so sorry, I don't really have an excuse. Hopefully this chapter helps to clear up some things in the story and I hope to update soon!_

_Also if you all have a tumblr check or or submit stuff to thoseunheardvoices on tumblr. And spread the word please!_

_**Previously:**_

**_"We should talk and hang out. Saturday good?" she asked and I nodded. She looked at her cellphone, "The bell is gonna ring. I should go." I nodded and she kissed me on the cheek before walking out the door._**

Chapter 31

I woke up to the buzzing of my phone on my bedside table. I sighed and rolled over my hand hitting hard against the table as I picked up my cellphone. I blinked rapidly allowing my eyes to adjust to the morning light seeping in through my window and I glanced at the clock. 9 am and Saturday morning.

_Get ready. I'm getting you in 30. _It said. I rolled my eyes and hopped out of my bed. I didn't respond, because she was coming whether I did or not. For some reason I found myself more nervous for this Saturday breakfast than I have been around Ashley in the past two months. I hopped into the shower and ran my hands through my hair liking the soothing feeling from the tips of my fingers.

Once I slipped out of the shower I slid into some jeans and a tee and put on my converse. I figured casual would be fine for our breakfast. I quickly grabbed my wallet as I heard the doorbell ring and I ran down the stairs to my Dad opening the door and revealing Ashley. I don't understand why my parents always have to be there when she's at our front door.

"Hello Ashley," my Dad said giving her one of his eye crinkling smiles as I stepped up next to him.

"It's nice to see you Mr. C," she said smiling at him, unearthing a nickname that had not been used in quite a while, before turning to me, "Ready?" I nodded.

"Dad, I'll be back later," I said stepping outside into the warm sun.

"So where are you taking me Ms. Davies?" I asked jokingly as I slid into the passenger side of her slick black car. She smiled as she climbed into the drivers seat slipping her aviators over her eyes.

"I'm thinking _Patty's_" Ashley said as she whipped out of my driveway and down the road. I nodded in agreement as she adjusted the volume on the radio. _Patty's_ was a little diner in town run by, of course, Mrs. Patricia Reynolds. It was small and quaint, with a homey feel, and if you didn't know about it you wouldn't be able to find it. It was definitely a well kept secret.

The 10 minute drive past in relative silence with occasional small talk here and there. It was a beautiful morning and I was enjoying the mottled sun making patterns on my thighs as Ashley drove us to _Patty's_. At the first stop sign she laced our fingers together silently and I couldn't help but to smile.

She parked her car and we both quickly got out and started walking to _Patty's_. As we walked our arms lightly brushed and she laced her pinky with mine; it brought me back to the day on the beach for a moment. I could feel myself blushing, this was stupid. I've been doing this weird thing with Ashley for nearly two months and a simple lacing of our pinky fingers shouldn't send my heart into erratic beating.

"Just two?" our hostess, Lou Anne, asked us in one of those grandmotherly tones as Ashley nodded and followed her to our red leather booth.

"Well here you go darlin's someone will be right with ya'" Lou Anne said with a slight twang indicating that she wasn't originally from California. Ashley and I slid into opposite sides so that we were facing one another.

"I hope you don't mind this," She said as menus were placed in front of us, "I just thought we would be able to talk here."

"Ash, it's fine. It's great," I said glancing down at the menu. Pancakes. I definitely wanted blueberry pancakes. Our waitress came and placed down a glass of ice water for the both of us. Ashley and I both ordered coffee and juice and our breakfast and were left sitting together in silence.

"So..." I started but trailed off realizing I had nothing to say. Ashley sighed and looked down and her hands playing with her fingers. Suddenly the air between us turned from comfortable to awkward and I had no idea how or why, or how to fix it. Our plates were placed in front of us, my pancakes and her waffles with strawberries. The both of us dug into our meals. I focused on my food swallowing thickly.

Ashley dropped her fork with a clang and I jumped.

"This is stupid," she said and I looked at her curiously.

"I know you want to work out whatever the hell is going on between us and I know it's not fair to you. I'm sorry," she said and I laid down my utensils as well.

"Well then let's talk," I said and she nodded. She opened her mouth and then shut it quickly and swallowed.

"Ash, you have to say something," I said lightly taking her hand in mine across the table. It seemed to have the desired effect and Ashley took a deep breath and made eye contact with me.

"I like you Spence," she said after a moment. I was going to make a joke, but stopped. It wasn't the time or place, something told me Ashley had been waiting for this moment for a while.

"I've like you for a while," she said sighing and looking up at the ceiling, "I like girls Spencer...and that's the first time I've really said that to anyone. It was easy to just kiss you and not say anything, you know? But it wasn't fair to you."

I didn't really know what to say. Clearly I knew already that she liked me. But she obviously has had trouble admitting it, and it was here that I was lost. With Stacey when she needed help, it was an obvious answer because I knew she hadn't discriminated against Carmen or I. But with Ashley I went three years thinking she hated me only to be thrust into this crazy, whirlwind relationship with her.

"I'm sorry Ash, I just am having trouble forming words," I said honestly and she nodded understandingly.

"How long have you..." I asked. She smiled sadly, "Around the same time as you I guess. I just didn't understand what I was feeling. And God Spence it was like everyone was pulling me in a different direction. You were my best friend, and I wasn't supposed to feel that way for you! And then Aiden was there making everything so confusing and Madison and Sherry were pressuring me to go out with him. And Madison knew, I mean she's not stupid, she eventually figured it out but she was just trying to protect me. That's why we were fighting in the bathroom the other day. She's scared for me. I just made stupid decisions, ones that I completely regret," she said her eyes starting to water.

"Ash, it's okay. You know that right? I understand what you were going through. I understand it's scary. But it's okay now. It's the past," I said trying to somehow soothe her by holding her hands across the cheap diner table at our booth. Tears were silently streaming down her face as she vigorously shook her head.

"How can you say that Spencer? I was horrible to you! And now we're in a position where our feelings are involved in some secret thing," she said once she stopped crying.

"So what now?" I asked and Ashley shrugged leaving us both sitting there uncertainly with empty plates drizzled with syrup between us.

"Something has to change Ash," I said defiantly. I wasn't going to let this conversation turn out like our other ones: unresolved.

"I know, but Spencer I'm just...not ready. Not yet," she said and I nodded.

"Could we just...stay like this? At least for a little while?" she asked and once again I nodded re-lacing our hands together as our waitress cleared our dishes. I wasn't going to force her out. I wouldn't do that, but I knew I couldn't stay like this forever.

"Yeah, we can," I said. Eventually something would give, but for now I guess it was good enough.

After we had finished I followed Ashley out of the diner and towards her car when she stopped short. I looked up to find Madison walking toward us. She stopped in front of Ashley and I surveying us. Ashley was tense but her face didn't show it.

"So this is what you're doing?" Madison finally said breaking the silence. Ashley nodded. Madison's face softened and nodded before turning her attention to me. She held my gaze for a moment before saying, "You and Sanchez still not speaking?" I nodded solemnly. I didn't need reminding that Carmen and I still weren't speaking from that incident in the bathroom.

"You'll sit with us at lunch," Madison said before nodding to Ashley and continuing to the diner. Funny, I think that was almost an apology.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: **_This is shorter than usual, sorry for the wait. Just had a writing funk. _

_This flashback is still narrated by Spencer, it just has a different feel to it, so I would appreciate feedback. The next chapter should be up soon. (I mean it this time)._

Chapter 32

_**10th Grade:**_

_Stacey, Carmen and I had this tradition where the three of us would walk to a small 50s esque diner every Saturday after one of Glen's basketball games. Since my Mom forced me to go and support my brother, the three of us decided to make a routine of meeting at Pop's on Saturday's and hanging out. Glen usually went off with Aiden, Madison and Ashley and my parents wouldn't come for fear of intruding._

_I really cherished the few Saturdays in Sophomore and Junior year when the three of us got together and talked about anything and everything. Carmen had this thing where she got into the habit of ordering the same meal every time we went. Chocolate Chip pancakes with a side of bacon and a glass of chocolate milk. Stacey and I would always find it hilarious, and joke with her about trying something new. She never did though, always the same meal. Needless to say Carmen usually got a sugar high by the time we finished breakfast._

_I'd always sit on one side of the bright red and plastic booth with Carmen and Stacey on the other. Now, looking back I realize those were probably the first expressions of their feelings for each other. Sitting together, knees brushing and legs touching. I was aware of it, yet not. It's like one of those nagging feelings in the back of your mind that you're not fully conscious of until looking back in retrospect. _

_Once we were there, hiding from the heat in the diner's air conditioning. It had been Glen's last game of the season. It was also the year I came out to my friends, and the year the rumors about me had been crazy hectic. I had been majorly upset after the game, something small had set me off. Something completely unimportant. But in reality it was a culmination of so much pressure at school, the amount of negative attention I was getting sick and tired of it. _

_I had ended up crying, I remember that, I was in the girl's bathroom at school crying and my parents had already left. Glen was off with his friends. All I had was Carmen and Stacey, who were beyond understanding. They simply helped me clean off my face and pull myself together before we went to the diner and sat in our booth and ordered. I loved that they knew that they knew me so well that the smallest gesture made the greatest impact._

_Carmen and Stacey never brought up the elephant in the room that day, we spent almost two hours just sitting there talking. We joked about nonsense. Carmen threw a napkin at me when I teased her about some non important thing and that started a napkin toss between the three of us. I couldn't be happier that I had such great friends. That they were there for me and made me feel better. Like nothing was too big for us to handle. We were the three musketeers, the golden trio. When everyone else had succumbed to a high school hierarchy, we had stayed the same and grown closer and stronger. We were invincible and nothing would tear us apart._

_But it turns out the very thing that made us invincible was our weakness. How did things get so messed up? Is there ever a happy medium? Or do things have to be separated by some invisible entity? Can two opposites collide without a massive eruption or are they meant to be separated for a reason? _

_Can't I have the people I love and the person I'm falling in love with, or do I have to choose? _


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**AN: **_Look an update! told you I'd have the next one up faster :) Please review._

33

**_Previously: _**

**_"How long have you..." I asked. She smiled sadly, "Around the same time as you I guess. I just didn't understand what I was feeling. And God Spence it was like everyone was pulling me in a different direction. You were my best friend, and I wasn't supposed to feel that way for you! And then Aiden was there making everything so confusing and Madison and Sherry were pressuring me to go out with him. And Madison knew, I mean she's not stupid, she eventually figured it out but she was just trying to protect me. That's why we were fighting in the bathroom the other day. She's scared for me. I just made stupid decisions, ones that I completely regret," she said her eyes starting to water._**

This is weird. And I know I'm not the only one who feels it either. From the moment I walked into the building with Ashley people have been talking, pointing and whispering. Did you see? Spencer and Ashley were walking together. There was no blood! Alert the media!

Now, in the cafeteria it's like we're on display at a museum for people to gawk and gossip at. Madison came and sat down, followed by Glen and Kyla. Madison sighed as she pushed around her food with fork; eyes glazed over as she stared across the cafeteria.

"What's wrong with her?" I whispered into Ashley's ear, partly out of curiosity and partly due to the fact that I hadn't been this physically close to her all day. We were keeping our relationship as private as possible, because I didn't want to pressure Ashley to do anything she wasn't comfortable with. And I could respect that for a while.

She nodded toward a table on the other side of the cafeteria where Aiden sat with Sherry who was shamelessly flirting with Aiden.

"You are so much better than him, he's a dickwad," Ashley said getting Madison's attention. They shared a small smile and I was amazed at how Ashley could be so caring for Madison who clearly has feelings for her ex. She just amazed me at how she chose friendship over any resentful feelings she might have.

"Yeah says the girl who dated him for years," Kyla said earning a scowl from Ashley.

"I'd rather not remember that time of my life," she said half joking, but I have a feeling she wanted to stop talking about Aiden. Maybe because I was sitting there, or maybe just because she really felt uncomfortable talking about her dating Aiden in front of Madison. Either way the conversation stopped and there was the awkward lull where everyone is trying to think of something new to say.

Kyla started talking about something she saw in a magazine with Madison and Ashley leaving my brother and I to share a look of confusion. Ashley was the heels kind of girl, while I was more of a converse kind of person. I just had no interest in what in what they were saying.

It didn't matter anyway because I became distracted by the two people who walked into the cafeteria. Carmen took one look at who I was sitting with before storming out. I think I felt my heart break as all the air escaped my lungs. Stacey's eyes connected with mine, they were sad but she turned and followed Carmen out of the cafeteria. I felt like crying. Ashley's hand found mine to provide some sort of comfort. It worked, but it was bittersweet. Because in essence my choice to forgive Ashley for the past and being in relationship resulted in the loss of my friendship with Carmen and Stacey.

I squeezed Ashley's hand before standing up and grabbing my tray and throwing out my garbage. I walked into the relatively silent hallway lit by cheap fluorescent lighting and looked up and down to see which way Carmen and Stacey had gone. I heard footsteps behind me, coming out of the cafeteria and I knew Ashley had followed me. I felt her come up next to me rather than saw her and I walked down the hallway with her trailing me not a foot behind, to find my ex friends.

They were talking in hushed tones against the wall around the corner. As soon as she saw me coming Carmen stiffened and stood up straighter, a natural instinct to make her seem more intimidating. I walked over despite my slight hesitation.

"What do you want?" she asked me menacingly. I glanced over to Stacey who had an apathetic look on her face, as she tried to not display her emotions.

"Carm, come on" I pleaded.

"No Spence, you've gone and changed. You've sold out! And for what a stupid, mindless, closeted cheer bitch!" she yelled, I felt Ashley cringe with each insult Carmen threw at her.

"Hey! I'm not going to defend myself to you Carmen, I don't need to! You don't get to decide what I do!" I shouted. I was vaguely aware that a small scene was forming so I took a deep breath in trying to calm myself down. Carmen lowered her voice but it was still filled with venom, "So what you're going to stay hidden now? That's pathetic Spencer, especially after everything we went through. All because of her!" Carmen said pointing angrily at Ashley who was still standing behind me. With that I decided I had enough and turned around, and pulled Ashley with me.

I was angry, not just at Carmen but at myself because somewhere I felt like she had a point. And I felt horrible for thinking that.

I slowed down as I walked away. I sighed, feeling worn out from my argument with Carmen. We were best friends and something as simple as forgetting the past and forgiving has caused this riff in our friendship. It's so stupid, if I'm being honest. I can see both arguments, but I don't understand why Carmen is taking it so personally. And I just wish we could put this past us, because I miss my friends. It also puts Stacey in the middle of us, which doesn't seem fair.

I leaned against the wall for a moment and breathed deeply, Ashley sighed next to me just stared at her feet. Here in school, right in this moment, all I wanted to do was take her hand for comfort; but I couldn't because Ashley wasn't ready. For a brief moment I realized what Carmen meant about being closeted again, even if only for a little while; because right now all I wanted to do was take my girlfriend's hand and hold it. Feel the warmth of it in mine and lace our fingers together.

"I'm sorry," she hoarsely whispered. I could tell she was trying to stay composed, but her face just looked so broken.

"You didn't do anything," I said carefully and safely placing my hand on her shoulder.

"You guys are basically fighting because of me," she said not making eye contact.

"Hey," I said making sure she looked at me, and after a moment she did, "I don't regret it Ash." We shared a smile, and in that moment we were understanding each other. Things would turn out fine because we had each other, and it was meant to be that way. And hopefully, eventually, my friends would realize that.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: The usual**

**AN: **_Hey so thank you so much for all the feedback I got on my author's note. Most of you voiced the same opinion I had: that the flashbacks were useful to show how the characters got to where they were but not needed as much now._

_I got 39 reviews on an authors note O_O which surprised me. But I'm glad I have those people reading. _

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter - the next should be posted within two days._

_Reviews are always amazing :D_

35

**_Previously:_**

**_"No Spence, you've gone and changed. You've sold out! And for what a stupid, mindless, closeted cheer bitch!" she yelled, I felt Ashley cringe with each insult Carmen threw at her. _**

**_"Hey! I'm not going to defend myself to you Carmen, I don't need to! You don't get to decide what I do!" I shouted. I was vaguely aware that a small scene was forming so I took a deep breath in trying to calm myself down. Carmen lowered her voice but it was still filled with venom, "So what you're going to stay hidden now? That's pathetic Spencer, especially after everything we went through. All because of her!" Carmen said pointing angrily at Ashley who was still standing behind me. With that I decided I had enough and turned around, and pulled Ashley with me._**

Health class seemed different for us by the time December rolled around. Ashley and I were still sneaking around, Madison was moping about Aiden, Carmen, Stacey and I hadn't resolved anything – so really Ashley was all I had. Glen and Kyla were in the early stages of their relationship, often off together or in their own world. My Mom and Dad were staying quiet, but I they knew something was up because Ashley was picking me up for school in the mornings and Carmen and Stacey hadn't been over in a while.

I sat there first thing in the morning, quietly next to Ashley, thinking about how everything had changed so fast in just a few short months.

"Since it's Friday I have a special surprise for you, that you all might of heard something about," Mrs. Swan said gaining the attention of the class. Everyone seemed to be a bit overwhelmed and tired; most likely due to the fact that it was Friday and almost Winter break. Next week would mark the last week before break.

Ashley's hand rested on my knee and traced circles on my jeans, creating a tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach. I smiled to myself as Mrs. Swan continued.

"So I would like to present you all with your children," I felt my eyes go wide as she pulled out an electronic toy baby. The class was so silent you could here a pin drop.

"You will care for these together over the weekend. Remember to keep logs like usual so I can add in your participation to your final grade," she said as she had us all come up and grab a baby just as the bell rang. Ashley and I walked out together holding a infant carrier with a plastic baby in it. Once outside the classroom we looked at each other silently then back to the baby.

"So..." she started.

"I guess, we'll split up the time evenly. I can take it tonight, if you want..." I suggested.

"Or, or you could stay at my house?" Ashley said giddily. I was surprised, her offering for me to come over, but I immediately wanted to.

"Oh come on Spencer, it'll be like old times!" she said practically jumping up and down from excitement.

I smirked, "I don't recall us making out on sleep overs when we were little," I said laughing as a blush crossed her face.

"Is that a yes?" she asked and I nodded.

"Cool, I'll meet you in the parking lot after school," she said. For a moment things were awkward as we stood there about to go to our separate classes. All I wanted was to lean forward and kiss her goodbye, but I knew Ashley would be uncomfortable. She gave me a sympathetic look before turning and heading to class. I sighed as I watched her go, this kinda sucked.

The day ended, and so far the baby had gone off in three of my classes; English, History and Photography.. I was becoming slightly frustrated as I walked into the sunny, yet not hot, parking lot. I had my bag on my back, the infant carrier in my left hand and was talking to my Mom with my cellphone in my right hand. I felt like a teen mother.

"Are you sure Christine is okay with you spending the night?" my mom's voice came through the speaker, I could hear the bustle of the hospital in the background and I knew she was on her break.

"Yes Mom, it's fine," I said. For some reason she was being overly hesitant about me going to Ashley's. I looked up and saw Ashley leaning against her car, quietly chatting with Madison.

"Look Mom, I have to go," I said adjusting my bag, I smiled as Ashley came and relieved me of the baby, "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay Spence," she said drawing out my name. I somehow knew this conversation wasn't over yet.

"Oh and Spence," she said just as I was about to flip my phone shut. I sighed, "Yes?"

"Just um... no sex okay?" she said and I was shocked. I was glad I hadn't followed directly behind Ashley to her car; it's would've been awkward had she overheard my mother.

"Mom! God, no okay, just no. I'm hanging up now," I said. I'm not going to lie and say that I haven't thought about sex with Ashley, but talking about it with my mom. So not going to happen.

"Everything okay?" Ashley asked as I climbed into her car and she drove off to her house.

"Oh yeah everything's fine," I said.

"Good," she said adjusting her sunglasses on her head.

"Just my mom saying not to have hot sex with you tonight," I said casually. The look on Ashley's face was priceless as she looked over at me in disbelief.

"What?" she said turning to me as we came to a stop light, "she thinks we're...what?"

"Ash, chill, it's a joke," I said as the light turned green.

"Not funny Spencer," she said mumbling.

"I thought it was."

We came to Ashley's house and I grabbed the baby out of the car, before following Ashley inside. We walked up her staircase and to her bedroom. I carefully placed the infant seat on the floor and sat down next to her on her bed.

"So what now?" I asked with a smirk as her hand landed on my thigh. I turned my body to face her and she instantly connected our lips pushing me back on her bed. I moaned as her hands quickly found their way beneath my shirt and caressed the skin of my stomach. Our tongues fought for dominance and I lightly tugged on her hair.

She groaned and moved her lips to my ear, nibbling on the lobe.

"Mhmm," I moaned as she moved her lips lower on my neck. My hands ran up her back underneath her shirt, playing with the strap on her bra.

I was hesitant for a moment, this was the furthest Ashley and I had gone, but when her hand moved to cup my breast all logical thought went out the window. I unhooked her bra and her leg found it's way between mine, pressing deliciously where I craved pressure.

We were lost in the moment when we both froze at the sound that demanded our attention. The baby was crying. Ashley groaned and hid her face in my neck.

"It's not going to stop is it?" she asked. I shook my head, still too flushed to speak. She sighed and pushed herself off of me to go take care of the crying toy, first readjusting her bra. This was going to be a long night, if that thing didn't shut up. I somehow managed to catch my breath and found myself watching Ashley rock back and forth with the baby in her arms. She was a natural. I smiled as she started to sing softly; most likely out of instinct. Ashley had the most beautiful voice, I found myself becoming hypnotized by it Finally the thing stopped and she placed it back in the carrier. She looked up and saw me staring.

"What?" she asked with a soft smile.

"You're pretty amazing," I whispered and she gave me one of her nose crinkling grins. We were in our own little bubble here. Nothing could touch us, especially in these soft moments together; no drama, no friend trouble, no insecurities. I found myself falling deeper and deeper for Ashley, and I was inexplicably happy about it.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I don't own South**

**AN: **_Hey so I want to apologize for the delay. But here is the actual 35 - hope it fixed. Anyway, I'm not planning this story going much further. We have hit the end of it, maybe 5 or 6 more chapters. I also have one more flashback planned._

_I hope you enjoy this! Please review - I love feedback! :D_

35

_**Previously: **_

**_I was hesitant for a moment, this was the furthest Ashley and I had gone, but when her hand moved to cup my breast all logical thought went out the window. I unhooked her bra and her leg found it's way between mine, pressing deliciously where I craved pressure._**

**_We were lost in the moment when we both froze at the sound that demanded our attention. The baby was crying. Ashley groaned and hid her face in my neck._**

I walked into Ashley's house a week after the baby incident. The bass was thumping as people from our school cluttered her living room and kitchen. Since a week ago Ashley and I had been with each other twenty four seven. Nothing like a kid to bring two people closer. Even if it was an electronic one. It was amazing to see Ash with such maternal instinct, I hadn't ever pictured it before. And after hearing her sing again I made sure to make it a daily occurrence somehow; whether in the car or having her play her guitar for me.

I walked into the kitchen skillfully avoiding people as they stumbled in the crowd. I had yet to find my girlfriend anywhere and since this was the first party I was attending without Carmen or Stacey, I was feeling a bit out of place.

"Hey Spence," Kyla said as I poured myself a coke.

"Hey Ky, have you seen your sister?" I asked taking a sip of the carbonated liquid, letting it tickle my throat.

"Sorry, not since people started showing up. I'm sure she's here somewhere," Kyla said as she disappeared, letting my brother pull her off into the crowd. I sighed as I watched them being swallowed up by people and hoisted myself onto the island in Ashley's kitchen. I watched as people came in and out of the kitchen grabbing whatever drinks they could, but all of them were going incredibly fast; like a blur. In and out. I drained my cup and hopped off the island only to have someone walk into me.

"Spenser! Hi!" Madison slurred at me clutching my shoulders for support.

"Madison, how much have you had to drink?" I asked trying to steady her. She just shrugged and cracked up. I sighed as she slid on the floor and I slipped my arms around her waist to steady her yet again.

"Ugh," she groaned leaning her head against my shoulder as I desperately looked around for anyone to help me.

"Why does no one like me?" she asked sniffling, "I really don't try to make people hate me. But everyone does!" She started bawling into my shirt while I awkwardly stood there patting her back to try and provide some comfort.

"That's not true," I said.

"Y-yes it is!" she sobbed. I again tried with no avail to get some attention, but no one I knew was in sight.

"I pushed away all my friends. You only tolerate me because of Ashley! And A-Aiden chose Sherry over me!" I pulled Madison closer. She needed to let it go before she moved on, and I guess getting drunk was her way of opening up and not hiding her emotion any more.

"Madison, listen to me. You are one frightening head bitch in charge when you need to be. You can command a whole gymnasium crowd and you can be dead sexy when you want to be, so if someone as stupid as Aiden can't see that he's not worth your time. And maybe you should remind Sherry who's the captain of the squad," I said grinning down at her as her spirit slowly seemed to be renewed. She laughed and smiled at me pulling me in for a tighter hug.

"Thanks Spencer," she said looking up at me.

"Wow, if I were anyone else, I might be jealous," came the husky voice from beside us. I immediately felt my face break into a smile as I turned to look at Ashley.

"Hey," I said breathlessly and she tilted her head and smiled at me.

"No way Ash, I may like you guys and all that but unfortunately for you two, I don't swing that way," Madison said smirking, back to her usual self.

"Please girl, you're the one missing out," Ashley said laughing. I had to wholeheartedly agree with Ashley there. I moved to stand against the counter and Ashley walked over to me leaning next to me so that we were close; but not to close to draw attention. Our arms lightly brushed every time one of us took a drink out of our cups. Madison raised an eyebrow at our semi contact but remained silent. I had almost wished she said something because Ashley and I were playing this game of "don't ask don't tell" and maybe if attention was drawn to us we would have to identify our relationship.

"Hi Madison," Brad said as he came into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. She smiled back at him.

"So I was wondering if you understand what's going on in our calculus class?" he asked as Ashley and I watched the exchange.

"Yeah I think so," she replied.

"Cool, so maybe you could help me one day? If you don't mind that is," he said slightly bashfully. Which was ironic because Brad was one of the biggest and strongest football players in school. He stood a good foot and a half over Madison yet he was still acting shy.

"Sure anytime," she said her fingers wrapping around a strand of hair. Ashley and I shared a look and smirked together.

"Thanks Madison. I'll call you," Brad said before taking off back into the party. Madison was glowing as she turned back to us.

"Shut up both of you!" she said before smiling and storming off. Ashley and I just cracked up and returned to the party.

"Finally they're all gone!" Kyla huffed collapsing onto the couch. I joined her, while she Ashley and I surveyed the damage. Thank God Christine wouldn't be home for another two days. There was no way in hell the garbage would be gone by tomorrow.

"Well I'm beat, I'm going to bed," Kyla said yawning, "we'll deal with this tomorrow Ash?"

"Yeah sounds good," Ashley said before directing her attention to me, "So, are you spending the night Spence?" she asked scanning my body. I chuckled inwardly as I looked into her deep chocolate eyes.

"Ew gag," Kyla groaned from the doorway, "Just don't be loud," she said as she pranced up the stairs. Ashley smirked as we heard Kyla's door shut.

"Well?" She asked.

"Miss Davies it would appear that you are trying to seduce me," I teased as she pulled me to my feet and dragged me to the stairs.

"Psh barely," she scoffed making me laugh. We stumbled into her bedroom and tackled each other onto her bed.

"Well in that case, I guess I'll sleep on the futon," I said starting to get up but she pulled me back and into a kiss. Her tongue traced my lips and and I granted her access. She slowly pulled away and as I opened my eyes I noticed her eyes had noticeably darkened. I wonder if mine had done the same. She slowly got up and walked across her room to shut her door before returning to the bed with me for the night.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I don't own South**

**AN: **_And we're reaching the final bend of the story. Only a few more after this. _

_Reviews make me :)_

36

I walked into the mediocre decorated school. It was the last day of school before Winter Break. The Winter Formal dance was this weekend and for some reason I wasn't quite sure if I was going or not. I knew Madison was – Brad had worked up the courage and asked her. Now instead of hearing about how worthless she feels we all hear about how great he is. But I guess it's a step up. Glen asked Kyla and all she talked about was her dress. But the topic still hadn't been discussed between Ashley and I and it was making me tense.

This past week had been stressful to say the least. Trying to get all my work in before break was hard enough but for some reason since Ashley and I had been intimate at the party a week ago and now it felt like we were drifting slightly. Ashley had become a bit colder, especially in public and I wasn't quite sure why. Did she regret what we did? Or was stress just getting to her? I really hoped it was the second.

It was my free period and the hallways had only a few people as I wandered aimlessly. Ashley was in physics, which left me alone for the period. I turned the corner to my locker and paused before slowly walking towards my locker.

"Hey," she said silently as she stepped out of my way. I didn't respond as I wretched my locker open.

"I know you're angry Spence, I just hate not talking," Stacey said.

"That wasn't my decision remember?" I asked coldly as I slammed my door. She flinched as I leaned on my side against the lockers waiting for this conversation to end.

"I know," she said and we stood there silently not looking at each other.

"I didn't mean to keep the thing with Ashley from you and Carmen; I was confused and a bit stupid," I said.

"I know. So were we," she said and I nodded in agreement, "She misses you Spencer. It's not the same with me," Stacey said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"With the three of us, we were all best friends. But you and Carmen were best friends – I'm her girlfriend, it's different. You know?" she explained, and I guess it made sense in some weird way. Like I could understand Carmen talking to me about Stacey rather than going to her. Like she did a few months ago – God it felt like so long ago.

"Yeah, but she needs to talk to me; not the other way around," I said and Stacey nodded. She reached into her bag and pulled out a wrapped gift.

"What's this?" I asked as she handed it to me.

"From Carmen and I," she said and I carefully took the box, filled with emotion that my friends had gotten me something for the holidays; even when we weren't speaking.

"Thanks," I said and we shared a small smile, maybe a sign that our friendship could be repaired. I hoped so, I truly missed Carmen and Stacey. The bell rang and we went our separate ways, I walked to the lunch room taking my normal seat beside Ashley.

"Hey," I said and she smiled at me but we still avoided contact and my chest ached a bit with the exhaustion of the lie Ashley and I built but I ignored it.

"So I was thinking," I started and she turned and stared at me with her warm, brown eyes.

"Mhm," she said in acknowledgment as she popped a grape into her mouth.

"We could go to the Winter Formal together," I started but trailed off because she froze. She was petrified. I could see that. The fear was clear in her eyes, she moved away from me; however slightly. And I was angry.

"Ash come on," I said.

"Spencer, we've discussed this. I need time," she said still not meeting my gaze. I had not felt this type of anger towards her since the incident a few years ago when our friendship fell apart. Maybe I was being irrational but I hated hiding and lying about myself and it was eating me up inside.

"Ashley, I've given you time. I just I can't do this," I found myself saying; not even truly aware of it.

"Hey baby sis," my brother and Kyla came over but one look at Ashley and I and she dragged him away from the table. Thank God – the last thing we needed was an audience.

"What do you mean?" she asked her face broken, almost anticipating what I was going to say.

"I'm sick of hiding Ashley and I'm not asking for a giant announcement but I want to be able to hold your hand or kiss you when I'm happy. Or even just show up at the dance together and maybe dance; that's all it has to be. But this come here go away trip is tiring and I don't want to do it anymore," I said. She was shaking her head over and over, like she was trying to block out what I was saying.

"Spence, I'm sorry," she started but I didn't giver her a chance to finish; I cut her off by standing up.

"No, I'm sorry Ashley. I just don't – can't do it anymore. I love you, I think I truly do and always have but until you're ready you can't keep dragging me along. I won't do it," I said, my heart breaking as I forced out the words I never wanted to say.

"Spencer please," she begged her eyes welling up. I shook my head, my throat closed up as I held back tears. I turned and walked out of the cafeteria noticing Kyla rush to her sister as I exited the room. I leaned against the hallway wall and sighed, pulled out my phone and sent a text message to the one person I needed.

_Meet me outside, _came Carmen's instantaneous reply.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...Except originals.**

**AN: **_Look an update :) Two more. I hope I still have readers._

_Review please._

37

I sat in the booth of the ice cream parlor with Stacey waiting for Carmen to come back.

"Here's for you," she said handing Stacey a chocolate cone, "and you," handing me my vanilla cone. I sighed as she sat down and rested my head on her shoulders. It was weird. When Ashley and I were going out – I lost my friends. Now I lost my girlfriend and I gained my best friends back. Why did it seem like it had to be one or the other? We sat in silence for a few minutes just eating our ice cream. It felt warm with them. Comforting. But eventually we had to face some things and Carmen broke the silence.

"Spencer, do you want to talk about it?" she asked quietly, almost timidly.

"Not really," I replied. I was tired. I had cried the entire way to the ice cream shop and my eyes were burning.

"What happened?" asked Stacey taking my free hand into her own and squeezing it gently.

"I just – I love her and she's too afraid to tell people she loves me back," I said. Maybe she really just doesn't feel as strongly as I do. Something deep down told me that wasn't true but I couldn't quell the creeping sense of paranoia.

"Spence, she may be afraid but she'll get over it. Because she cares about you and that's clear to see," Carmen said soothingly. I lifted my head from her shoulder and stared at her.

"How would you know?" I asked slightly harsher than I intended, but it wasn't like I could just forget everything that happened these last couple of months. Every fight and every nasty look was burned in my head. I was grateful that they were here for me but I couldn't help the flash of anger than coursed through me. Carmen hung her head and Stacey adverted her eyes from me.

"Spence, there are not enough apologies that I could give you," she said playing with her thumbs. I let the anger seep out of my body. I couldn't stay angry at them because I cared too much and I missed them too much.

"I can't even explain why I reacted the way I did," Carmen continued.

"You don't have to," I whispered.

"Yes we do," Stacey said.

"Spencer, I think I was confused. We had spent so long hating on Ashley and all of a sudden there you were kissing her. She hurt you and I was worried that it would happen again. I was also angry at you for forgiving her. In the process of trying to protect you I hurt you. Ironic, isn't it?" she said her eyes welling up. I felt Stacey wrap her arm around me. I took each one of their hands and squeezed them comfortingly.

"I get it I do. It just hurt. I was confused to but – It's Ashley and I just was sucked in. I never expected it to happen. You guys are my best friends and I kept a huge secret from you," I said.

"You shouldn't apologize for falling in love Spencer," Stacey said, "We all made mistakes. We said and did things that shouldn't of happened but we're here now. Can we all agree just to forgive one another?" Carmen nodded and we pulled one another into a hug.

"Alright let's stop this sappy crap," Carmen said after a moment and I laughed. It was great to be able to be back with my friends. I had really missed them.

"Are you guys done?" Stacey asked standing up and Carmen and I nodded joining her.

"Alright now let's go shopping for dresses!" She said excitedly pulling Carmen and I along out of the ice cream parlor and into the warm sunny afternoon

"Whoa dresses for what?" I asked.

"The dance," Stacey said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Carmen rolled her eyes.

"I don't know guys, I wasn't going to go after everything," I said as the slowed to look at me.

"Come on Spence. You can go with us; it'll be fun," Stacey said.

"Oh yeah, third wheeling is loads of fun," I said sarcastically.

"I know you're upset but you should go. We promise not to be all couplely," Carmen said while she and Stacey and her puppy dog pouted at me. I rolled my eyes at their antics and sighed.

"Fine," I said and Stacey returned to dragging us down the street. It would be an interesting dance. I wonder if Ashley will go. Whatever it shouldn't matter, after break I won't have to deal with her again. The semester is ending, I'll be done with health. We can go our separate ways; which is probably best after everything.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I don't own South.**

**AN:** _I know I suck as an author. But to be fair I've had this written for a few days and just didn't have the ending. Here is an update :) Hope you enjoy._

_Only 1-2 more._

_Reviews make me smile :D_

38

I walked into the gym. The music was thumping loudly – each thump of the base creating vibrations through the room. The room had a soft blue hue to it from the strobe lights that were scattered around it. Streamers of blue and white hung from the doorways and snowflakes decorated the walls. It looked like it was out of a movie. Carmen and Stacey were next to me taking in the decorations.

I had on a pale sky blue, thigh length dress on. My hair was down and in ringlets. Stacey had her blonde hair pulled up tightly into a ponytail and a metallic silver dress on that reflected in the lights. Carmen had her hand on the small of Stacey's back guiding her into the gym. She was in a simple little black dress, with her hair straightened and clipped back. They both looked beautiful. I looked around not so subtlety looking to see if Ashley were here.

"Spencer," I heard Kyla's voice call to me as she quickly found my side. My brother was not that far behind her. She pulled me into a tight hug. I hadn't spoken to Kyla all weekend so I wasn't sure how she was going to react after Ashley and I split. It was nice to know our friendship was worth more than a fight between her sister and I. Glen gave me a smile in acknowledgment as he placed his hand on the small of Kyla's back. I was suddenly hit with the realization of how lonely I felt. Yes I had come with Stacey and Carmen but they were _together._ Kyla had Glen and Madison had Brad. I had an urge to ask Kyla where her sister was but I didn't want to seem desperate. After all I broke up with her, as much as I want Ashley I'm not willing to compromise myself again.

Kyla seemed to sense my internal struggle because she said quietly, "She's here somewhere. She was with Madison the last time I checked but I don't know." Her voice was careful as if not to throw me off guard with mention of her sister.

"Yeah," I said sighing.

"Did you vote?" Kyla asked me as I looked at her in disbelief, "Right you're Spencer Carlin, I forgot you like to be as disassociated from the school as possible. Why would you vote for the Snowflake King and Queen?" Her sarcasm made me smile and I was glad that Kyla could still be Kyla around me.

"Shut up," I said laughing as I noticed Carmen by the drink table talking to Ashley. My breath caught in my throat as I imagined the countless possibilities of what they could be saying to one another. Ashley was shaking her head and surprisingly Carmen looked sympathetic even after all the hate she had for her. I shrugged and turned my attention back to Kyla and Glen trying to not care about whatever Carmen and Ashley were talking about.

Stacey came over to join us and we talked for a few minutes before the three of them dragged me to the center of the gym to dance. I laughed as people ducked and moved quickly away from Glen's spastic movements. Kyla grabbed his arms and held them down to make dancing less dangerous around him. After a few dances, I felt sweat lightly dripping my body and motioned to my friends that I was getting a drink. I walked swiftly to the table, carefully pouring myself a coke.

"Hey," I tensed and froze for a second before slowly turning around to face her. Even when I was angry with her, she took my breath away. Her hair was down in her natural curls cascading around her face perfectly. She had a one shouldered black dress stopping slightly above mid thigh. The sight of her toned, tanned legs made me forget for a moment that I was angry, but I drew myself back to reality before I spoke.

"Hey," I replied lamely.

"Look Spencer I know we have our issues, but can we please just try and work them out?" she asked, her brown eyes glistening with unshed tears. I sighed and took a step closer to her.

"Ashley, I love you but until we can be together in the open I can't be with you," I said watching her face crumble in front of me.

"I'm just not ready," she said her voice reaching desperation. I sighed and stepped forward and lightly placed my hand on her arm and shook my head. She looked as if she was about to cry. In the background I was vaguely aware of our principal on stage getting ready to announce the Snowflake Queen.

"Please?" she begged.

"Ashley Davies!" he said into the microphone. It broke whatever trance we were in, I backed away and she composed herself before turning to walk up to the stage. She stopped and quickly turned back to me, "I promise you won't have to wait for long," she spoke before solemnly walking up to the stage to accept her crown.

"Now the nominees for Snowflake King," he started as I felt my friends come around me. Carmen put her arm around me while Stacey held my hand.

"Aiden Dennison, Glen Carlin, Brad Danforth and Max Ride," he said. I sighed, the last thing I needed was for Ashley and Aiden to have to dance together or be anywhere near one another again. I couldn't take much more of this, I slipped out from Carmen's arm and told them I was going to go. I hated being a downer for everyone else at the dance.

"And the winner is...Glen Carlin!" Mr. Wright said into the microphone. I paused as I reached the door to turn and see my brother accept his crown. They both walked to the center of the gym and smiled at each other before beginning the dance. I clapped along with the rest of the crowd because they deserved it, before slipping outside. Ashley Davies I hope you keep your promise.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I dont own South.**

**AN: **_WOOT! One left after this guys - like an epilogue type, just to wrap up the health class._

_Reviews are much appreciated. :)_

39

"Come on, get up," Carmen said jumping on my bed. I groaned and rolled over trying to ignore her. Stacey plopped down on the other side of me and poked me in my ribs causing me to jump up.

"I hate you guys sometimes," I mumbled rubbing sleep from my eyes. I glanced at my clock, 12:43. Hmm, I slept half the day away. I can't really force myself to care.

"Come on get up, we're gonna get food and then go to Madison's New Year's party," Carmen said and I groaned.

"Why would I do that?" I asked. I liked Madison but there was a line I felt shouldn't be crossed. She was ultimately Ashley's best friend, and Ashley was going to be there. I hadn't heard from her since her promise at the dance a week ago. Although I had texted with Kyla who said at the beginning of the week Ashley had been sulking. She didn't say much else.

"Madison wants you to come, come on Spence, let's go have fun" Carmen said literally dragging me out of bed and to my feet.

"Tonight you'll just have to forget whatever is going on with you and Ashley, if it's meant to work out it will," Stacey said throwing me some clothes as they left the room. I sighed, I didn't feel like placing myself in another situation with Ashley just to have to deal with her fear.

"Let's go," I said opening my bedroom door.

* * *

The music at Madison's house was pumping. People were wearing party hats and had noise makers for the countdown. Her flat screen television was set to the time square countdown. It was 11:55 and I was just waiting for midnight to come so I could grab Carmen and Stacey and go. I'll admit it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, I ended up hanging with Glen, Kyla, Carmen and Stacey. Even Madison and Brad came and said hello. The only person that seemed to have eluded me the entire night was Ashley. But I knew she was here because Madison had mentioned it briefly.

I felt my palms start to sweat as people coupled up for the last few minutes before the ball dropped. The air had shifted as people waited in anticipation to kiss their partners. I headed towards the door of the living room, trying to escape the mob of people coupling up in the center of the room.

_"Ugh this is so boring," Ashley groaned as her and I escaped dishes at my mother's New Year's Eve dinner party. Glen had gone to Aiden's but Ashley and I had decided against partying tonight. A choice we were regretting as we listened to our parents talk politics at dinner. _

_"Shh – if we're quiet enough they'll forget about us," I said dragging her into my room. I turned on the television. New York City was a mob of people in party hats, dancing to the live entertainment as they waited for the new year to arrive._

_"I don't understand it," I said, "even our parents downstairs are celebrating but it seems like such a pointless holiday. Like oh, it's a new year. And then they had to make it such a big deal about who you kiss on new year's."_

_"I don't know, I guess I can understand the emotion behind it. Wanting to share a clean slate with someone you love. I think it's just the idea of starting over and having the opportunity to do that every year," she said as we leaned back on my pillows watching the screen. Our hands were brushing lightly as I forced my attention on the screen. The countdown was starting. People were wrapping themselves together. The air in my room seemed too thick, like I couldn't breathe. I felt Ashley's eyes on me but I didn't want to look at her. I don't know why all of a sudden my emotions were bouncing all over the place._

_"10...9...8," the crowd started yelling. I could hear our parents, lame as they are, downstairs counting along. Ashley's pinky intertwined with mine. My heart skipped a beat – like in the Ferris wheel. Ashley's hands were soft and comforting and like silk._

_"5...4...3..." I looked to my right, just like I had suspected she was looking directly at me. I didn't speak – the moment didn't require words. _

_"2...1... Happy New Year!" I heard yells downstairs and riotous applause came from my television but Ashley and I didn't say a word._

_"Happy New Year," she whispered her voice thick with emotion. We were inches apart and I could feel her body inch closer. Her eyes dropped to my lips before blinking rapidly. She leaned in, and for a moment I thought she would actually kiss me on the lips. Maybe I hoped. But at the last moment she seemed to hesitate and kissed my cheek instead. I let out a breath I hadn't been aware I was holding. She fell back onto the pillow and with the television humming in the background just stared at each other, not breaking the moment that had just transpired._

I blinked rapidly as I heard someone shout "one minute left" knocking me out of my trance and into reality. She was standing next to me in the doorway, her brown eyes searching mine. I wasn't surprised that she had found me.

"Spencer," she breathed.

"30 seconds!" came another voice. She quickly looked over her shoulder then back to me.

"Hey," I said looking at my feet.

"I miss you. And I can't take this Spence," she said her eyes pleading with mine. I sighed. Why this? Why now? We kept going in circles. She had to know this was killing me too.

"Ashley we've talked about this -" I started but a look in her eyes cut me off.

"10...9...8..." the room boomed as voices counted together. Ashley took a step closer to me trapping me against the door frame.

"I want a clean slate," she said her body brushing up against mine. Her lips were inches from my own and her eyes were burning holes into my own.

"7...6...5..."

"I love you," she whispered against my lips; lightly brushing them causing me to tremble at the sensation.

"Ash," I groaned.

"4...3...2..."

"I'm ready," she said as the countdown ended and the room erupted in cheers and sound. Her lips connected with mine in what felt like ages and the sound was muted because all I could focus on was her. Her soft lips molding to my own, like they were only meant to kiss me. Her hands on my shoulders, my own gripping her waist. There was no space between us as we came together again. A new slate, a new year. A new beginning.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I don't own South**

**AN: **_Here's the ending. I think it wraps up most loose ends. And leaves a bit to the imagination. Thanks to all the readers that stuck with the story :)_

_Any reviews, feedback or criticism is accepted._

40

"Bye Mom!" I yelled as I ran out the door with my bag and quickly scrambled into Ashley's car.

"Hey," I said as she leaned over to kiss me before backing out of my driveway.

"Hey back," she said and I grinned just at the silliness. I suppose we've been like this since New Year's. That night is forever etched into my mind, like a scar. I can just picture it over and over creating beautiful indents in my mind. I was surprised as we pulled into a familiar gravel driveway. I glanced confusedly at Ashley as two bodies quickly ran outside, before Ashley had time to honk the horn, and hopped into the back seat.

"Thanks for driving Ashley," Stacey said as Ashley glanced in the rear view mirror briefly making eye contact before putting the car in reverse.

"Yeah thanks," Carmen said quietly and I was surprised to to hear no trace of malice in her voice. It was unusual but something I was grateful.

"It's just so much easier than walking," Stacey said. I silently agreed. I loved that Ashley picked me up and I had my mornings with her instead of being in Glen's car or taking the crowded bus. Or even walking. It definitely came in handy on those days I was running late.

"Well I could pick you up in the mornings," I heard Ashley say as I quickly spun to face her. If Ashley picked up Carmen and Stacey in the morning that would greatly cut into our morning make out sessions!

"Wait," I said and she quickly looked at me and quirked an eyebrow before turning back to the road. I heard Carmen stifle a chuckle.

"It's okay, we wouldn't want to intrude on time you spend with Spence," Stacey said poking my side from the seat behind me. I blushed lightly at my reaction and rolled my eyes at Carmen's chuckling as we pulled into the school. We all got out of the car and stood for a moment before Carmen cleared her throat and spoke.

"Well thanks," she said making eye contact with Ashley and Ashley nodded her head and gave her a slight smile. I was in awe of my girlfriend and best friend. This was so out of the blue to me, they hadn't spoken civilly in years and here they were being...nice. Carmen and Stacey headed towards the building while Ashley and I followed slowly behind.

"So?" I asked interlacing our fingers as we walked.

"So?" she asked back smirking, knowing what I wanted yet teasing me.

"Ash, what was that?" I asked motioning to Stacey and Carmen a few paces ahead of us.

"That was me driving them to school," she said simply. I sighed.

"Since when are you and Carm on good terms?" I asked as we reached her locker. I glanced across the hall as Stacey and Carmen stood at Stacey's locker.

"She was the one who convinced me I was being ridiculous and stupid," Ashley said as she opened her locker. Wait, Carmen got Ashley to come around for me?

"Wait what?" I asked shock evident in my voice.

"At the dance, I know you saw us because I was watching you," she replied shutting her locker and leaning against it facing me, "She didn't want you hurting anymore. Despite the fact that she was still angry at me she said that I made you happy and I should, and I quote, 'get my shit together before she fucked me up' for hurting you...again." I gasped, trying to stifle a smirk.

"Well Carmen does have a way with words," I replied laughing.

"We're trying, to get back to what we were. I want us all to be able to be friends again," she said and I nodded.

"Thank you Ashley," I said leaning in kissing her. The thing is, no one seemed to care. No one stopped us. I didn't hear insults. I think Ashley noticed to because she wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss.

"Geez get a room will you?" Madison said as she, Brad, Glen and Kyla walked up. Glen and Kyla both looked like they wanted to oxi-clean their eyes. Across the hall Carmen was smirking and Stacey nudged her. Before either of us could respond to Madison, Sherry came strutting over. Ashley rolled her eyes as Sherry glared hard at her, with Aiden behind her looking at Ashley and I like Christmas had sprung early. Ew.

"So, you're officially in the pervert league now?" she asked maliciously glaring between Ashley and I, "It's pathetic really. Working so hard to be against them and then just joining. You're disgusting." I stepped forward ready to bitch slap Sherry into next week when Ash put a hand on my shoulder to hold me back.

"Sherry I've let you walk all over me for the last four years. And looking back on it, I honestly have no idea why. Madison and I are co-captain's of the squad, and we'd really hate to have to say you weren't worthy of being on the team, right Maddy?" Ashley said keeping her level headed gaze on Sherry as Madison nodded.

"Is that a threat?" Sherry asked.

"Yes," Ashley answered. I don't think I've ever seen someone stomp away as fiercely as Sherry did, with Aiden trying to keep up behind her. I laughed as the first bell rang.

"See you guys at lunch," I said to everyone as Ashley, Brad and I headed to our last health class. We sat in our usual seats and we prepared to give our thoughts on the couples assignment. After a couple of groups went Mrs. Swan to turn Ashley and I.

"Girls, care to comment on the project? Anything you've learned?" she asked glancing between the two of us.

"Well love is hard," I said bluntly. I'm not really good with public speaking, it tends to not sound refined. I watched Ashley roll her eyes.

"What I think Spencer means is that in any relationship, real or not, you need to be willing to work at it," Ashley said and Mrs. Swan nodded her head smiling.

"Anything you want to add Spencer?" she asked turning to me. I swallowed and ran and hand through my hair.

"Well, I think that it's always possible to learn more about the other person no matter what relationship you're in. And I think this project definitely helped with that, at least for Ashley and I," I rushed out. Ashley nodded her agreement as he hand found my knee in comfort.

"Thank you girls. You know I'm proud of you both. I know you didn't want to be partners but you definitely overcame that," she said before turning to the next group. Ashley and I shared a small smile. We had overcome so much confusion and anger to get to where we were. Now we had the rest of the year to look forward to, together.


End file.
